La vida Adolescente
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: UA de Naruto. ¡Todos los personajes de Naruto sufriendo las etapas de la vida adolescente!. ¡Entren y lean! ¡Reviews, please!¡ CAP 05, UP!
1. Prologo: San Valentin

**La vida adolescente**

_**.Prologo.**_

_Por fin tenía sus labios. Era tan mágico cuando lo había logrado. Su boca dominaba la mía, tanto tiempo separados para terminar en esto. Me sentía tan feliz, él por fin era mío. Todos esos problemas, todas las lagrimas que soltamos, todo se resumía a esto; estar juntos para toda la vida. O al menos….es lo que pienso yo._

_Mientras profundizábamos en aquel beso apasionado, sumí mis pensamientos en todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para estar juntos. Desde la primera ves que te vi…_

_**Capitulo1: **"San Valentín"_

Me levante de mi cama, desperezándome un poco. Hoy era San Valentín, hoy tenia que armarme de valor para darle aquel regalo que por tanto tiempo había guardado a _él._

Mi timidez, mi falta de hablar enfrente de él tendría que desaparecer si o si puesto que lo haría igual, quería que él supusiese mis sentimientos. No me importaba pensar como terminaría esto. Si, fallaba o ganaba, era algo que tenia que sentir, por más que me lastimase. Pero, pensándolo bien, es mejor que te acepten, porque supuestamente después te sientes fatal. La verdad, lo desconozco, pero lógicamente si le dices a alguien que te gusta supuestamente él te tiene que aceptar, sino…te sientes así, mal.

Un miedo a aquel pensamiento se sintió en mi corazón, pero, esperanzada soporte lo que podría caerme encima si seguía pensando en eso; la cobardía.

Pose una mano sobre la mesita de luz color caoba que tenia al lado de mi cama, y mis dedos tocaron ciegamente la parte baja de mi lámpara y luego palparon el peine que buscaba perezosamente. Lo alcé y empecé a peinar mi cabello negro-azulado lentamente.

Agarre con mi mano libre el largo cabello que se extendía en mi espalda y lo puse por al lado de mi pecho, al alcancé de la otra mano que tenia el peine.

Trate de perderme en mis pensamientos viendo mi habitación, estudiándola bien: Un armario color amorronado con finos toques de un color más claro, tipo crema en sus bordes, posado a un lado izquierdo de mi habitación. Mi cama a la derecha, junto a la mesita caoba, una ventana con una cortina celeste, la cual tapaba a la ventana, no dejándome ver hacia fuera, estando esta, un poco al centro de mi habitación. Las paredes de un color celeste turquesa muy hermoso que yo precisamente pude elegir. El suelo gobernado por una cerámica blanca-celeste que combinaba con las paredes. Y en el techo, una simple lámpara rodeada por una palangana metálica a su alrededor. Y, para finalizar, al lado del armario tenía un escritorio en donde allí arriba tenia una computadora, con su modem puesto encima de la CPU, el teclado y el mouse donde debería estar, y varios libros bajo la nombrada.

Sonreí al ver que pude calmarme un poco, por lo que me levante y me saque mi pijama de camisa y pantalón celeste, lo ordene sobre la cama y abrí mi armario; mi uniforme no estaba. Un poco irritada, me puse lo primero que encontré; una polera y un jean, y salí de mi habitación en busca de mi madre.

Era una casa bastante simple, de dos pisos. En donde en el primero estaba la cocina, a su izquierda el salón de estar, y entre medio de esas dos habitaciones, un comedor un poco grande para mi gusto. A los costados de él, se podía dirigir hacia un baño más o menos mediano y al otro lado de este se podía ir a la sala de estudio, donde me la pasaba con mi pequeña hermana Hanabi al regresar del instituto.

Dejando eso de lado, el segundo piso era poblado por los dormitorios y por otro baño al final de una fila de estos. El de Hanabi se encontraba primero, enfrente a la escalera. Al lado de este, estaban la de mis padres y por ultimo, la mía, junto al baño.

No me molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas, me encantaba estar de última ya que por medio de la ventana, podía disfrutar el lindo paisaje a ciudad que tenia en ella, mas cerca que mis otros familiares. Sobre todo en la noche, donde podía disfrutar sin censura la hermosura de las pocas estrellas que podía ver, y las luces que decoraban la oscura ciudad de Tokio.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con el comedor, y mi papá desayunando en el mismo. Como siempre, era el primero en levantarse e irse, ya que trabajaba de policía y, como todo buen policía tenia que estar a su servicio lo más pronto, o al menos es lo que me decía él.

Ohaio, Oto-san –le salude tímidamente, no se porque en presencia de él me predominaba esa personalidad, pero era una sensación extraña que no podía evitar en su presencia. Lo trataba como si fuera un padre ejemplar, algo que no era.

Él levanto la cabeza de su lectura y me miro.

Ohaio, Hinata – devolvió con voz grave y cortante, muy típica de él.

Suspire, y decidí plantearle para lo que realmente había bajado, aparte de desayunar.

Oto-san, ¿Dónde esta mi uniforme?- pregunte, aun con aquel tono tan característico mío.

Lo tendrá tu madre –me informo rápidamente, volviendo a su lectura.

Asentí, y con una reverencia, agradecí la información que me dio.

Me encamine a la cocina y allí encontré a mi madre; preparando el desayuno, como siempre. No quería interrumpirle, pero tenia que estar lista hasta de la hora acordada de siempre; para no llegar tarde al instituto, y sino le avisaba podría tener una llegada tarde sin mi consentimiento.

Ohaio, Okasa. ¿Puedes decirme donde esta mi uniforme? –pregunte calladamente, aunque lo suficientemente alto para se diese cuenta de mi persona.

Ella se dio vuelta y me sonrió maternalmente, le devolví la sonrisa, pero mas apagada.

Ohaio, hija –volteo nuevamente y continuo con la preparación del desayuno -. Esta en el baño, Hanabi se lo confundió sin querer ayer – me explico.

Arigatou –dije y tome camino nuevamente, pero esta ves al baño.

Me detuve en la puerta y golpee dos veces. La voz de mi hermana se escucho del otro lado.

Pase – se oyó tranquilamente.

Accedí al permiso, y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente. El baño era lo suficientemente espacioso para que dos personas entraran tranquilamente, así que vi a mi hermana a una izquierda de la habitación, enfrente del espejo (que debajo de este tenia un banitori) ; arreglándose el pelo con un peine y, en su muñeca izquierda , una colita de color verde. Al lado de ella, y un poco mas atrás, se encontraba la ducha y al lado de la misma, un poco mas a la derecha se encontraba el inodoro y al lado de este, el bidet. Todo era de un color blanco cremita, exceptuando las canillas de la ducha, la tapa del inodoro, y la jabonera que estaba sostenida por la pared, suspendida al lado de la ducha; en esos objetos predominaba el color azul claro.

Busque rápidamente mi uniforme y finalmente pude divisarlo en los toalleros que se ubicaban al lado del banitori donde estaba mi hermana. Me encamine hacia allí y le desee buenos días, ella me regreso el saludo.

Discúlpame, últimamente medimos tanto igual de ropa que me confundo cual es mío – me explico con un tono tan serio, que hizo reírme inocentemente por lo bajo.

No hay cuidado – le asegure, divertida. Con ella era la única por la que me comportaba "normal" pero aun así seguía teniendo cuidado al dirigirme hacia ella.

Me oculte detrás de la cortina que daba a la ducha y me cambie rápidamente. Cuando salí, me di cuenta de que mi hermana había abandonado la habitación y me había dejado la puerta semi-abierta.

El uniforme no era complejo. Solo consistía en un pequeño chaleco azul-marino, una camisa blanca bajo este, una pollera de cuadros verdes y azul-marino. Unas medias del mismo color que la blusa, que me llevaban un poco menos que las rodillas para abajo. Y para terminar, una corbata negra con los zapatos del mismo color.

Tome la ropa que me saque y me dirigí hacia fuera del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Cuando llegue al comedor, me di cuenta que mi padre ya se había ido y que mi madre ya tenia el desayuno preparado en la mesa, como siempre.

Me senté, deje la ropa que había usado en lasilla que tenía al lado y desayune en silencio, no por no tener nada que contar, sino porque tenía vergüenza de contar lo que tenia planeado para hoy.

¿Y, chicas? – comenzó mi madre, sentando a una punta de la mesa. Miro de reojo a Hanabi comiendo una tostada, y luego me miro a mí. Los nervios empezaron a crecer en mi interior-. ¿Tienen a alguien en especial para darle hoy un presente de San Valentín?

Nadie contesto, así que trague saliva, algo se me tenía que ocurrir, y Hanabi no me salvaría de este asunto.

Bu-bueno…-vacile, mi voz sonaba un poco nerviosa. Traté de impostarla-. No tengo a nadie en mente- mentí, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Mi madre sonrió de orejo a oreja.

Es mejor que te busques a alguien, Hinata-chan. De seguro si hablas un poco, todos los hombres caerán a tus pies – me explico picaramente.

Un leve sonrojo paso por mis mejillas, a veces decía cada cosa.

Q-que co-cosas dices…oka-okasa…-susurre apenada, mirando mis manos, que ahora, estaban presionando en mí regazo, en señal de vergüenza.

Yo por ahí le dé uno a Neji, solo por ser primos – repuso Hanabi, comiendo una tostada-. Pero un hombre con el cual quiera salir no lo se…tal ves intenté con el famoso Sasuke Uchiha – anuncio.

Quede atónita.

Ohh – se intereso mi madre-. ¿Ese chico que es tan popular en todos los cursos? ¿El que esta en la clase de Hinata-chan?

Exacto –acentuó mi hermana.

Me sentí aun más nerviosa, él era…el dueño de mis sentimientos, tenia que armarme de valor. Sobre todo que porque ya sabría que estaría rodeado de chicas, tenia que evitarla, ahora, a ellas y a mi hermana. Debía buscarlo solo, sin nadie que me comprometa a nada. De verdad iba a ser muy complicado darle mi regalo.

Pero será complicado, siempre esta rodeado de un club de fans – prosiguió Hanabi.

Asentí interiormente, un obstáculo difícil de evadir. Además, él no me conocía en nada, yo sola era la que lo había seguido secretamente. Aunque mucho no podía ya que sus fans siempre me excluían o me miraban raro, dejando a mi vergüenza avanzar por mis acciones y haciendo estupidez tras estupidez, consiguiendo que solo en esas partes él me observase.

Acabé – se escucho de entre mis pensamientos, Hanabi había terminado de desayunar-. ¿Vienes, hermana? – me pregunto.

Allí pude darme que estaba en mi mundo, y no me había dado cuenta que no había terminado de comer.

¡A-ah! – solté cuando vi mi fallo. Una gotita de pena ajena se formo en la cabeza de mi madre y Hanabi al ver que comenzaba a comer de una manera preocupante.

¿Dónde estabas, hermana?- me dijo Hanabi.

Trague un pan, que ni casi mastique, e hizo que me ahogara. Agarre el vaso de leche que tenia enfrente y tome hasta que quedo vació. Inspire para tomar aire, y reí un poco avergonzada.

Gomen nasai - me disculpe, levantándome de la mesa y yendo junto a mi hermana pequeña -. Ya podemos irnos –le asegure.

Hanabi asintió y observo a mi madre.

Nos vamos, okasa - le dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Me di vuelta y me reverencie a mi madre.

Hasta luego, madre – le dije educadamente, ella solo me observaba con una sonrisa dulce, que pronto le devolví al levantarme de la reverencia.

Cuídense, chicas – nos deseo.

Asentí y me fui junto a Hanabi. Salimos de la casa, y nos encaminamos hacia el instituto.

¿Piensas que podré darle el regalo al Uchiha? – me pregunto después de una pequeña jornada de silencio.

Oh...hum…pues…-trate de decir, pensando en las posibilidades de mi hermana con él. Y mas las mías-. No lo creo…-susurre un poco desanimada.

Al parecer, ella lo noto ya que frunció el ceño.

¿Vas a darle tú también un regalo? –me pregunto, sorprendida; muy extraño en ella

Me puse completamente roja, ¡que libro abierto podía ser! Mire para otro lado, ya me tenia acorralada.

P-Pues…-tartamudee.

Bueno, es normal. ¿Acaso no es el chico perfecto? –continuo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella sabía más cosas que yo sobre este tema de chicos, ya que era muy diferente a mí. Había tenido sus novios en sus rápidos 13 años, en cambio yo, que soy más mayor, no tuve ninguno en mis 15 años. Era normal que se tomara esto tan a la ligera, ¿no?

Y si, tenía razón. Era el mejor de la clase.

¡Hinata-chan! – se escucho una voz enfrente de nosotras.

Vaya, ni a dos cuadras del insti y ya te vienen a buscar. ¿Sabes que tienes una amiga invaluable? – dijo Hanabi, sonriendo a media cara-. Nos vemos luego, hermana – me dijo apartándose de mi lado y dejándome con la persona que me había llamado.

Ohaio, Amaya-san – salude a la chica que se acercaba.

Ella era de pelo largo y negro, tirando a azul como el mío pero mas oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un carmesí como la sangre y era más o menos de mi altura. Mi única amiga del instituto. Parecía estar mas contenta de lo que todos los días estaba.

¿Estas preparada? – me pregunto curiosa.

Suspire, ella era la primera persona que sabia todo sobre mi vida, ya que éramos amigas desde la infancia. Y como no, le conté mi tema sobre Sasuke, algo que ella comprendió pero no compartió ya que ella no le atraía para nada.

Supongo que si…esto toma algo de tiempo – le dije, tímidamente.

Me sonrió en son de aliento.

Descuida, yo sé que podrás encontrarlo a solas. Solo déjamelo a mi, ¿si? Trataré de convencer y o engañar a las "jefas" del club de fans para que te dejen aunque sea dos minutos de tiempo con Sasuke –explico, un poco exasperada al pensar en las dos personas con las que tenia que liar. O por lo menos, eso descifré en su cara al pronunciar "jefas".

Gracias por todo, Amaya-san – le agradecí, sonriendo levemente.

No hay de que, para eso están los amigos – aseguro, riéndose animadamente.

Me le uní, pero la mía fue más apagada.

El viaje hacia lo que quedaba de camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, no hablamos mucho, pero si nos entretuvimos con algunos paisajes (repetidos) que siempre comentábamos al pasar por los mismo lugares una y otra vez.

Finalmente, al llegar, pudimos comprobar que hoy era San Valentín y no otro día común y corriente.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con corazones. Y cerca de los lockers también colgaban guirnaldas de color rojo y rosa. Me detuve al observar a mi izquierda, allí estaba el "famoso" locker de Sasuke; el cual rebotaba de cartas, supuestas, de admiradoras.

Suspire mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los cambiaba por los de la escuela. Este era uno de esos días como otro nada más que peor, me gustaba pero a la ves no.

Al parecer todavía no había llegado ya que sus zapatos todavía estaban, por lo que vi, entre ese revoltijo de cartas.

Me tranquilice, podría tener la mala o buena suerte que hoy no hubiese venido y así poder tranquilizarme y deprimirme como quisiera a mi antojo, preocupándome solo de las miradas de cierta amiga de la infancia que siempre se preocupaba por mi. Pero no, todavía era temprano y había tiempo para que él viniese. El cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo eran.

Subí las escaleras que dirigían a mi curso, seguida de Amaya.

¿Y-Y tu...Amaya-san? ¿Le darás a alguien tu San Valentín?– le pregunte vacilante, ya que me parecía un poco vergonzoso preguntarle asuntos de ella aunque fuese mi mejor amiga.

Pues, supongo que se lo daré a Gaara – contesto animada.

Me sorprendí. Aquel chico Gaara era del más callado del curso, tenia dos o una fan como mucho pero no se le comparaba con Sasuke. Era más reservado que él, aunque se le podía igualar a Sasuke en cuanto al intelecto e inteligencia.

Hacia semanas que veía que Amaya ponía los ojos en él, pero a mi no me llamaba mucho la atención ya que sus ojos me miraban de una manera que me asustaban, o mejor dicho, me hacia sentir insegura, como si quisiese matarme o algo parecido. Parecía que yo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Suspire al recuerdo ese y Amaya pareció notarlo. Escuche una risita inocente de parte de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¡A-Abunai! – grito un rubio que sin querer se tiro encima nuestro.

Cerré los ojos al impacto que sucedió esto. Al abrirlos, me encontré con unos ojos azules mirando los míos. Me sonroje y lo aparte enseguida.

¡Kya! – solté sin querer, al tirarlo para atrás.

¡Vaya, Naruto! ¡Tu siempre tan despistado! – dijo un chico enfrente nuestro, de pelo castaño y ojos negros.

¡Oh, dattebayo! ¡Lo siento mucho, chicas! – se disculpo el chico.

Le sonreí para mostrarle que no había pasado nada. Ahora que me daba cuenta, Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka se habían aparecido. Ellos, eran los que completaban mi círculo de amistad masculino.

No importa, Naruto – le dijo Amaya, de mi parte.

¿Y-Y q-que paso...e-esta ves? – pregunte casi tartamudeando.

Pues quise saber porque el club de fans del baka les gustaba tanto y pues, me ha tirado hasta aquí – se cruzo de brazos-. ¡Que fuerza tiene esa Haruno Sakura! – grito enfadado.

¿club de fans? Sabes que si insultas a su querido "Sasuke-kun" no vas a salir ganando, Naruto – advirtió Amaya, poniéndose una mano sobre la cien.

Es así, Amaya. Déjalo – repuso Kiba, meneando la cabeza negativamente.

Por supuesto, y por lo tímida que era con mis amigos hombres, ellos no sabían que era una de las "secretas" admiradoras de Sasuke. Claro que cada día que pasaba me retractaba de decírselos, ya que podían armar alguna situación que me comprometiera vergonzosamente con el chico que tanto odiaban.

¡Pero, Dattebayo! ¡No eh recibido nada en San Valentín! –se quejo Naruto.

Claro Naruto, de parte de nosotras recibirás algo. ¿No, Hinata-chan? –pregunto Amaya, mirándome.

El pánico gobernó mi cuerpo; solo había comprado el de Sasuke y me había olvidado por completo de los de mis dos amigos hombres. ¡Esto era perfecto! Pero no podía decir que no, sino quedaría mal parado con ellos.

E-Etto…c-claro – asentí nerviosamente.

Mire el rostro de todos, parecían no haber notado mi mentira. Trate de observar para otro lado, olvidándome un poco de ellos, pero un estruendo y Naruto cayéndose al suelo hicieron volver mi atención a mi grupo.

¡Para que no vuelvas a meterte con Sasuke-kun! –gritaron un grupo de chicas, lideradas por una rubia y una pelirosada; enfrentes de nosotros.

Observe a Naruto noqueado en el suelo, y Amaya haciendo que reaccionara. Pude divisar un chichón en su frente. La preocupación también gobernó mi cuerpo y me acerque hacia Kiba y Amaya con Naruto noqueado.

Cada día se vuelven mas violentas, estas idiotas – escucho de Amaya, su voz parecía más gruñona, como si su enfado gobernara su garganta.

Itai, Itai – oí de Naruto, levantándose del suelo y refregándose con los dedos de las manos en la zona afectada de su frente.

¿T-Te encuentras bien, Naruto-san? – pregunte con un tono levemente preocupado.

Por dios, solo es un hombre ese Sasuke. ¡No es Kami ni Hotoke! –grito Kiba, volviendo hacia el grupo de chicas que aun seguía cerca de nosotros-. ¡Oigan! – anuncio.

La pelirosada y la rubia se dieron vuelta. No se si era mi imaginación, pero creo que había podido divisar un brillo de preocupación en la segunda al mirar a nuestro amigo herido. La confusión gobernó mis ojos, dejándolos levemente abiertos.

Kiba, no lo hagas. No quiero otro herido- advirtió Amaya.

Kiba se apretó en dientes, y dejo pasar el momento de tensión que ya predecía por las miradas de las chicas hacia él. Sentí un alivio, pero no duro mucho.

Vamos, chicas – hablo por fin la pelirosada, dirigiéndose a la chicas de detrás y a su amiga de la derecha-. Tenemos que planear como haremos nuestra bienvenida de San Valentín a Sasuke-kun cuando terminen las clases – anuncio con un toque de entusiasmo.

Ese anuncio fue mi detonante. Otra vez los nervios me gobernaron, que difícil seria eso. Tal vez tenía que desistir de la idea. No podría encontrarlo solo.

Finalmente, y para suerte mía, el timbre toco justo cuando el fan club de Sasuke iba a retirarse. Se escucho un bufido de parte de ellas, y un suspiro de parte de Amaya.

Bueno, lo llevare a la enfermería. Nos veremos luego – dijo, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Naruto y sosteniendo su mano libre el brazo de él que obligo a pasar por su cuello para levantarlo.

Me vengare de ese baka, lo juro – sentencio Naruto, susurrando casi inaudible pero yo logre escucharlo.

Cállate, y espera a que te recuperar para eso – le dijo Amaya, mientras se iban a un lugar contrario al que Kiba había empezado a andar.

¡Eh! ¡Hinata! ¡Vamos!- me apresuro.

Me di vuelta y lo seguí, pero guardando silencio.

La depresión llego a mi corazón: sabría que no podría darle el regalo, tal ves debía dárselo a Kiba o Naruto, los cuales ellos si lo aceptarían y no tendría que hacer nada de esfuerzo de parte mía…porque ellos eran amigos nada mas. No eran…como Sasuke. Aparte, ni siquiera tenia la oportunidad de dárselo al fin de las clases, ya que su club estaría esperándolo.

Suspire resignada, y decidí salir en la hora del almuerzo a comprar mi caja de bombones restante para Naruto, este era el peor día de mi vida.


	2. El Regalo

**Capitulo2:**_ "El regalo"_

Me senté en mi respectivo banco; el cual se encontraba no muy lejos de la entrada del salón, y en donde detrás de mí se sentaba Naruto, al costado Amaya y al frente de mi Kiba; el cual note que saco su mp3 y comenzó a escuchar música.

Desvié mi mirada para distraerme con cualquier otra cosa que no fuese mirarlo, como todos los días.

¡¿Chicas se enteraron?! – escuche de una chica que entraba precipitadamente al salón.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto otra mirando a la recién llegada.

Aburrida, tome el hilo de la conversación de aquel cuarteto, cuidadosamente.

El director tiene una nueva secretaria. Dicen que ella es capaz de soportar todos los actos pervertidos que siempre se le ocurren a él – explico, mirando la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas.

¡No me digas¡Que milagro! – soltó una tercera chica, agarrandose de la cabeza, asustada.

¿Cómo es que se llama? – continuo la cuarta, que de momento había escuchado todo atentamente.

Subaru Kanzaki – le informo la principal.

Volví a mis pensamientos. En parte estaba feliz por tener una nueva secretaria para nuestro director, pero me entristecía por ella a lo que tenía que "soportar" por las ideas de nuestro director. Aun seguía preguntándome porque no lo habían sacado por ser acosador sexual, supongo que iba a ser una pregunta que siempre tendría sin respuesta.

Cerré los ojos mientras tenia de fondo la voz de la chica que las noticias.

Dicen que es rubia ceniza y tiene ojos medio dorados. Usa gafas, y por la expresión de los chicos recientemente parece que no es una escoba ni un mastodonte.

Trate de visitarla, pero me sonroje de vergüenza al pensar en como los hombres se imaginaban a la secretaria del director.

Oye¡tu! – escuche desde atrás-. ¡Hyuuga! – aquella voz me parecía conocida, así que me di vuelta para cerciorarme.

En efecto, esa la presidenta de Fan club de Sasuke: Sakura Haruno. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con un brillo especial, como si fuera de odio.

El nerviosismo se gobernó de mí¿Había hecho algo malo para ella, y no solo ella, sino que todas las del fan club, de mi clase, me miraran de esa forma? Observe sus rostros, temblando ligeramente.

Se me acercaron y se pusieron frente a mi banco.

¿Te crees que mandando a tu amiguito vas a conseguir información sobre nuestro querido Sasuke-kun? Ya sabemos que también te gusta – dijo Sakura.

Me quede atónita, y me quede paralizada. No era porque ellas lo sabían, que era obvio puesto que siempre las había seguido sigilosamente, sino porque vi como una silueta masculina avanzaba por el salón y se sentaba en el banco de un poco mas lejos del mío.

¿Oye…me estas escuchando¡Más vale que no vuelvas a meterte en asuntos que no te incumben¡Sasuke-kun es nuestro!

Pero no estaba prestando atención a los gritos de ella sino más bien a unos ojos negros que se posaban en los míos. En ese momento pensé que lo mejor era desaparecer. Sasuke me estaba observando, ya sabía que yo…era su admiradora secreta.

¡Hyuuga! – volví a escuchar de entre mis oídos.

No volví hacerle caso y me percate de que por ahí Kiba estaría escuchando. Por lo poco que había visto, de entre las alumnas alrededor de mi banco, él seguía escuchando su mp3 sin enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Un estruendo en mi banco hizo exaltarme asustada. Las manos de cierta Haruno en él hicieron que miraran sus ojos llenos de odio.

¡Mira hacerte la sorda, estupida! – me grito.

Pero yo no podía hablar. Entre el miedo y los nervios, me encontraba completamente paralizada. Sasuke y media clase me observaban, las chicas del fans club también. Toda esa atención, toda esa presión hicieron que mi cara se convirtiese en un tomate viviente.

¡Escúchame, demonios! – se volvió a quejar Sakura.

¡L-Lo siento! – dije nerviosa.

Ya no podía seguir allí. Me levante y salí de entre medio de la media multitud de chicas que se rodeaban ante mi. Lo último que había visto unos ojos verde-aguamarinas que se impregnaban en mí y ciertos ojos negros que me miraba, de una manera extraña. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y corrí hacia el baño lo más pronto que pude. Definitivamente ese era el peor día de mi vida.

Corrí por un corredor y busque el baño desesperadamente.

Director… ¿Qué esta haciendo? – escuche de una puerta que pase rápidamente de lado.

Me detuve en seco y observe lo que decía en ella: "Oficina del director". Me sonroje levemente, más de lo que estaba.

Eres mejor que las otras…Vos tenes más carne – dijo una voz grave y ronca, con un toque de deseo en esas palabras.

Me quede paralizada a la vergüenza. ¿Qué…estaría haciendo el director con la nueva secretaria?

Sacate las gafas…así te ves más bonita – ordeno aquella voz.

Señor…estamos en el colegio – replico la femenina.

Desesperadamente por no saber que hacer, solté sin querer un leve grito. Me tape rápidamente la boca y corrí hacia un lugar para esconderme. Escuche como la puerta del director se abría. Jadee exhausta.

Humm…pensé haber escuchado algo – se oyó de la voz ronca masculina.

¿Ya puedo quitarme esto? Es ridículo – reprocho la femenina.

El director pareció soltar una leve carcajada muy grave.

Así estas mejor…-escuche del director antes de que la puerta se cerrara lentamente.

Inhale y exhale para tranquilizarme. Ahora solo tenia que meter alguna excusa para decirle al profesor que tendría porque me fui sin más.

Retome camino, pero no me había fijado en cierta persona que se interpuso en mi camino; haciendo que nos chocáramos. Tome mi rostro dolorido y susurre:

Ita-Itai…

¿Te encuentras bien? Discúlpame – oí de enfrente de mí. La voz parecía amable, pero con algo de frialdad escondida.

Da-Daijobu…-abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con un chico de pelo largo con una coleta roja y ojos negros, mirándome.

Enseguida la sorpresa me entorpeció la comunicación. Era el hermano de Sasuke: Itachi Uchiha.

¿Tu clase no esta por empezar¿Dónde ibas? –pregunto, mirando de abajo para arriba.

Y-Yo…-junte mis dedos, nerviosa-. Etto…e-es que…me sentía…mal y…

Esta bien – me cortó sin, al parecer, haber escuchado algo de lo que yo le hablaba-. Solo ve a tu clase y no llegues tarde – término.

Parecía apurada, puesto que ni bien termino de hablar, se fue de mi lado y continúo su camino hasta desaparecer a la vuelta de una esquina.

Suspire, era exactamente como había oído. Silencioso, misterioso y frío, igual que su hermano pequeños; nada mas que un poco mas amable. Aunque la ultima cualidad no podía compartir ya que había cometido un acto de ser medio arisco conmigo, y no podía cerciorarme de que ese rumor fuese cierto.

Tome lo que me dijo, y salí corriendo hacia mi salón. Que vergüenza seria entrar allí otra ves, después de hacer ese mini-acto de habitación contra el fans club de Sasuke. Pero es que no podía seguirlo, si era así, Sasuke prontamente sabría de mis sentimientos y mucho eso no me daba ventaja para verle la cara después.

* * *

Entro en el salón y vio como cierto peligris la observaba extrañado. Miro hacia la clase y todos lo miraban. Ya Amaya y Naruto había regresado, y Sakura continuaba con aquella miraba de odio que anteriormente había tenido cuando había discutido.

Nerviosa, trago saliva y se inclino levemente enfrente del profesor.

Su-Sunimasen…-susurro un poco entrecortada, por la vergüenza que sentía.

Esta bien, Hinata. Siéntate – le ordeno amablemente Kakashi, mientras le sonreía.

Eso llamo medio la atención de la peliazulada. Ya que en su rostro tenia una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, el cual estaba cerrado.

Obediente, se fue detrás de Kiba que la siguió observando, al igual que sus compañeros; Naruto y Amaya.

¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto en un susurro Amaya, mientras la chica trataba de evitar que Kakashi la atrapase.

D-Después…l-le cuento…Amay-Amaya-san – tartamudeo sin aliento. Que vergüenza había pasado enfrente de todo. Justo enfrente de Sasuke.

Pronto la primeras horas fueron pasando y Hinata pensaba sin parar en desistir finalmente en su plan o seguir, pero, finalmente al tocar el timbre, termino en que no lo haría.

El incidente de esa mañana y la vergüenza que había pasado no podía superarlos tan fácilmente, y eso no la había ayudado mucho con la opción de darle el regalo a Sasuke frente a frente.

Vio como Amaya se le acercaba, notando la preocupación y el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

¿Hinata? – pregunto, confusa.

¡Amaya-chan, Hinata-chan¡Nosotros iremos buscar el almuerzo como siempre, ya las veremos! –aviso el Uzumaki animadamente junto al Inuzuka.

Igualitariamente, Hinata y Amaya los miraron y solo la segunda les devolvió el saludo con una mano encima de su cabeza, señalando despedida.

Pronto regreso con su mejor amiga.

¿No vas a dárselo, verdad? – volvió a hablar, reconociendo aquella aura "invisible" que veía en el aura de su amiga.

N-No es eso...e-es que...t-tengo que ir a co-comparar l-los Sa-san Valentín de…Na-Naruto-san y K-Kiba-san – mintió, sonriendo de una manera no muy alegre.

Amaya suspiro y se restregó la cien.

Youkata…- susurro un poco exhausta.

¿Y-Y t-tu, Amaya-san? – dijo Hinata, teniendo curiosidad por no verla con un san Valentín para su compañero Gaara.

P-pues…-dudo un poco-…yo…-se sonrojo levemente-…es que…

¡V-Vamos Amaya-san! –le animo Hinata, tratando de evitar su voz quebrada de los nervios.

B-Bueno…esta bien –accedió con un poco de miedo la pelinegro y fue a su banco, sacando una caja pequeña de color azul.

Que ra-raro c-color p-para una caja – confeso Hinata, al ver la caja en las manos de Amaya.

Etto…yo…-su sonrojo aumento, y miro para otro lado-. Es que yo soy original – prosiguió, impostando la voz sin ningún problema. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y su sonrojo desapareció-. Bueno, Hinata. Si no vuelvo es porque Gaara me a rechazo y me fui suicidar – chistoseo.

Hinata río tímidamente. Amaya le devolvió la risa pero un poco mas animada.

¡Ja ne! – le dijo antes de tomar camino hacia el banco del pelirrojo.

Pero el momento de tranquilidad de ella no fue por mucho tiempo. Tenía solo media hora y debía comprar los regalos de sus amigos, va, el que le faltaba. Ya que el de que era para Sasuke, ahora supuestamente, tendría que ser para Kiba o Naruto.

Un poco desanimada por su cobardía se levanto y se apresuro a salir ya que predecía venir una catástrofe de parte de las miradas de ciertas chicas del salón y de cierto chico moreno, el cual solo la miraba con una expresión medio extraña que ella no podía descifrar.

Se escabullo entre los pequeños grupos de adolescentes que ya se habían formado en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia el jardín, para ir hacia una tienda cerca del instituto donde allí podría ir a comprar su regalo restante.

A medida que se iba acercando hacia la entrada del jardín, una música resonaba en sus oídos. Una melodía medio extraña, pero movida. Ni bien salio al jardín pudo ver tres figuras bailando frente a un reproductor de música, y varias alumnas gritando "¡Neji eres el mejor, bailas como un profesional!" o "¡TE AMAMOS NEJI!"

Los escalofríos gobernaron su cuerpo, y por fin pudo percatarse de quienes eran: Su primo y sus amigos. Pero se extraño al verlos bailar. Curiosa, se acerco hacia la multitud de chicas, en donde, ya mas cerca del espectáculo, pudo ver bien quienes eran. Ten-Ten, Rock Lee y su primo sino mal recordaba.

Sus movimientos eran bien sincronizados y su primo, y se sonrojo al pensar esto, se veía muy atractivo haciendo esos movimientos leves pero atrayentes a todo ojo femenino; de los cuales se podía destacar sus piernas y mitad de cadera los cuales se destacaban mas en la canción.

Presto atención a los tres en general, viendo como la letra de la canción se escuchaba.

_**Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte**_

_**boku no heya ni kita deshou ?**_

Su primo parecía completamente concentrado. Sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno que no fuese la pura concentración.

_**Anata no KISS de**_

_**mou karada mo nou mo tokete shimaisou**_

Pudo ver que Ten-Ten era la que encabezaba el grupo y sus movimientos eran muy precisos y graciosos, en cambio los de Lee, eran enérgicos y llenos de vigor. Un trío extraño, pensó. Pero su sincronización era perfecta. Se maravillaba de solo ver sus movimientos, y la perfecta combinación con la música.

_**Daikirai na boku 19-sai**_

_**Daikirai na boku 19-sai**_

_**hakike ga suru kurai**_

Sintió un toque en su hombro derecho y se exalto. Dio media vuelta y noto que era su amigo Naruto, sonriéndole alegremente como siempre.

Saliendo de allí, y sin dejar de oír la canción, escucho lo que tenia para decirle:

_**anata no kokoro utsukushii noni**_

¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar con nosotros? – pregunto el Uzumaki.

Hinata lo observo, y se sonrojo tímidamente.

T-Tengo que ir…a un lugar – junto sus dedos índices, y los comenzó a presionar con las yema de los dedos-. P-Pronto los alcanzare, Naruto-san – le tranquilizo la peliazulada, con una sonrisa dulce pero tímida.

_**nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni**_

_**doushite KISS shite kureru no ?**_

Bueno, si tu lo dices – termino Naruto, no muy convencido. Pero si sabía que Hinata tenía que irse, era por algo importante-. Entonces¡ya nos veremos! – le saludo enérgicamente, empezando a correr dentro del instituto.

Suspiro aun mas calmada,. Pero no debía perder más tiempo. Retomo su camino aun sin responder la duda que tenia sobre su primo y compañía bailando en medio de la escuela. Alejándose de aquella canción que le había gustado tanto.

Él era popular a su modo, y siempre estaba con sus amigos. No tenía mucha cercanía con él por cierto inconveniente que había tenido anteriormente en la familia por culpa de Hinata, y ahora ella quería permanecer lo mas lejos posible de él para así no molestarlo, ni que él la lastimase.

Un poco de decepción despertaba en su corazón al ver lejana la relación buena con Neji, ya que antes de aquel incidente, se llevaban muy bien. Pero, ahora con la única que hablaba, era con Hanabi. Y eso le ponía la tristeza al máximo, además de que, no solo a Hanabi, sino a toda su familia menos a ella. Aun él seguía teniendo rencor sobre ese incidente, y no podía culparlo. Así que sufría las consecuencias de una manera muy fea, pensaba ella.

Pero disperso los pensamientos de su cabeza al llegar cerca de la tienda. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y centrarse en regalo de sus amigos.

Aunque, ni dos pasos cerca de la tienda, pronto se escondió en el primero callejón que encontró. Allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, hablando con uno de sus amigos en la entrada de la tienda. Era extraño que ninguna chica lo rodeara, pero se alegro de eso. Sin embargo, estaban sus amigos y él había presenciado lo de aquella mañana, así que no podía darse el lujo de pasar al lado de él como si nada sin recibir algo a cambio: una burla, un rechazo, algo así.

Los nervios volvieron a gobernar su cuerpo, que tembló un poco. Debía esperar a que saliera de allí, pero ya se estaba haciendo la hora para que las clases volvieran a empezar. Movió varias veces su cabeza, tratando de disipar todo posible contacto que pudiese tener si se atrevía a ir ahora mismo. Pero estaba sus amigos, o él.

Finalmente, y después de ver que Sasuke medio se alejaba de la entrada y se iba un poco lejos de la tienda, deicidio tomar valor y entrar a la tienda. Avanzo hacia ella, y sin mirar para ningún lado que no fuese el suelo, entro. No había nadie, solo el señor que atendía. Exhalo agradecida de que no hubiera nadie que la comprometiese y compro el regalo que le faltaba

Más tranquilo, salio de la tienda y se dirigió hacia el instituto con paso lento pero seguro.

¡¿Tú eres Hyuuga Hinata, verdad?! – escucho gritar de detrás suyo.

Su cuerpo se hielo en el momento que escucho aquella voz grave en sus oídos, llamándola. Dio media vuelta su cabeza y pudo comprobar que Sasuke la llamaba; pero ya sin su amigo al lado, ahora estaba solo.

Despego sus labios, pero de allí no salio nada. Solo un leve gemido de nervios del cual Sasuke no se había percatado.

¿Es cierto lo que escuche hoy a la mañana? – pregunto seriamente, clavando sus ojos negros en los transparentes de ella.

Tembló pro dentro y deseo que la tierra la tragara. Todo por culpa de su memoria. Todo por culpa de ese regalo, ahora tendría que confesar sus sentimientos involuntariamente.

* * *

**Bueno, cambie a tercera persona porque me resultaba mas comodo y asi podia explicar muchas otras cosas para entretener mas al fanfics y etto...la cancion (para el que quiera escuchar, para convinarcon el cap en la parte que la puse) es:**

19sai - XXXHolic 

**Respondo reviews :):**

**Katary Kanae: ¡Bienvenida! Y etto...piensa de nuevo, porque hay un nuevo cap y nuevas dudas jejeje...y gracias por leer mi fci, muchisimas gracias por el review!**

**Dark Amy-chan: ¡Hola, Amy-chan! Jejeje que bien que te gusto la historia y pues sip...ahora me quedo yo con Gaarita-kun xD porque visto en los fic de ineeuchi-kun y tuyos que siempre te me lo robas xD jaja.Mi venganza porfin ha llegaso ò.ó jejeje xD naah mentira. Aqui tienes la conti y gracias por el review n-n.**

** DREIGNUS: ¡Hola, Alba-senpai¿Como van los avances de tus fic, tu vida, todo bien¿a ocurrido un contratiempo? quiero saber ò.o jejeje. Y pues, sip, no no hay nada sobrenatural pero quien dijo que no hubiese paliza...jejeje (risa malvada)y bueno etto...como siempre dejando tus mensajitos tan lindos! Muchisimas gracias por el review, senpai!**

Desde ya muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el proximo cap!

¡Sayou!

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	3. Problemas

**Capitulo3: **_"Problemas"_

Abrió más su boca y hablo torpemente:

- Y-Yo…e-es q-que…-apretó la caja que tenia en sus manos sudadas de nervios con mas fuerza de la ya había estado presionando-. Su-Sunimasen…e-es…

Sasuke poso su mano izquierda sobre su cadera, y se inclino hacia Hinata, no antes habiendo comprobado que no había nadie, y, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de la pelinegro. Acerco su cabeza al oído derecho de Hinata y susurro seriamente (_Onda Naruto y Sasuke en el primer cap de Shippuden D_):

- Mejor acompáñame a un lugar más privado – le susurro.

Hinata tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para no desmayarse de la vergüenza. Ni bien Sasuke se aparto, podía escuchar como su corazón latía fuertemente.

Tratando de tapar el sonido, abrazo el regalo de San Valentín contra su pecho fuertemente y siguió a Sasuke ni bien este comenzó a caminar, pasando de su lado.

No podía estar tranquila, solo pensaba en lo que sucedería, en lo que Sasuke le diría y en como reaccionaria ella a eso. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero no podía desmayarse ahora, tenia que controlarse, por ahí era la única oportunidad que tenia para confesarle sus sentimientos; la única oportunidad que tenia para estar a solas con Sasuke, en donde solo ella podría…tendría que decirle sus sentimientos.

No se dirigieron al colegio, sino hacia una esquina abandonada por el sendero de los alumnos del mismo. Parecía que Sasuke buscaba privacidad, pero..:Hinata se preguntaba el porque, y un sonrojo tremendo se formaba en sus mejillas al hacerlo.

Se detuvieron en un callejón un poco angosto para el pensamiento de la chica, un metro parecía medir por lo angosto que era. Trato de caminar en él, pero le costaba, ya que sus pies tenían que estar uno delante de otro y eso le incomodaba ya que estaban demasiado juntos.

Al detenerse, Hinata miro la espalda de Sasuke calladamente aunque muy nerviosa por dentro.

- ¿Y bien? – se escucho dentro de aquel silencio que se había prolongado.

La Hyuuga trago saliva y extendió inconscientemente el regalo de San Valentín, Sasuke no estaba muy lejos de Hinata, así que pudo sentir una parte del mismo en su espalda.

- T-Tu…-su lengua se trabo de la vergüenza que sentía, sus mejillas estaban tan calientes que pensaba que ya no podía mas-. Y-Yo….-trato de articular, pero era inútil, la sensación de las mariposas y su corazón latir rápidamente no la dejaba hablar normalmente.

Pero Sasuke se dio vuelta tan ágilmente como pudo y observo el regalo, dejando muda a Hinata.

- Ya veo…-sus ojos negros se dirigieron a los de Hinata-. ¿Con que es esto?

Hinata trago saliva y bajo su cabeza hacia el poco piso que había: No podía verlo a la cara; la vergüenza la compenetraba totalmente. Cerro sus ojos y espero, espero a que Sasuke lo aceptara, aceptara aquel regalo…aceptara…su corazón.

Unas manos tomaron el regalo, y pronto Hinata no pudo sentir al mismo entre sus dedos. Sorprendida y al punto de no creerlo, subió la vista pero se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del suyo.

No pudo aguantar más y sintió que su mundo se venia abajo, el roce de sus labios dio el toque a aquello. Tan suaves, tan dulces.

Sasuke la agarro entre sus brazos ni bien se desmayo, y apoyo el regalo entre el vientre de la chica cuando la sostuvo. Esto apenas comenzaba.

* * *

- ¡¿Es cierto lo que escuchado en los pasillos, Itachi?! – grito un chico rubio de pelo largo con una coleta y medio mechón sobre su ojo izquierdo, entrando a su correspondiente al aula. 

- ¿Qué cosa es cierta? – pregunto el nombrado, sentado sobre la mesa suya.

- ¡Que tu hermano se ha decidido a tener una novia! – anuncio el chico, con tono sorpresivo.

Itachi no pareció darle mucha sorpresa.

- ¿Mi tonto hermano lo consiguió por fin? – dijo con un tono impostado, aunque con un poco de sorpresa.

También escuche de que no es una de las de su fansclub, va, debería decir, "una admiradora secreta" – aclaro un chico pelianaranjado de la edad del rubio y el moreno allí reunidos. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo y poseía unos pircing alrededor de la nariz. Su pelo parecía estar acomodado rebeldemente con gel.

- ¿Y porque piensas eso, líder? – se quiso asegurar Itachi, apoyando sus manos al lado de su cuerpo, en la mesa.

- Lo eh escuchado de una de las tantos miembros de ese enorme fansclub - recalco el líder, seriamente.

- Oh, ya veo –acabo Itachi, subiendo su pierna izquierda a la mesa y apoyando el pie en esta. Por lo cual, su siguiente acción fue ponerse el antebrazo derecho sobre la rodilla y quedarse de una manera inmóvilmente pensativa.

- Yo todavía no me convenzo – acoto el compañero que estaba sentado en las sillas de detrás de la mesa en donde estaba Itachi; usaba una para apoyar sus piernas y la otra para la otra parte de su cuerpo libre.

Este parecía tener un aspecto de tiburón, hasta la piel azulada poseía. Sus ojos eran pequeños y su color negro. Tenia un pelo azul que, con gel, se podía ver que estaba parado y con mechones leves que se le salina del mismo.

El rubio de ojos verde-gris lo observo petulante y luego se cruzo de brazos.

- Pareció que lo que dijo Deidara fue irrelevante para Kisame – susurro el líder, al ver la actitud de su compañero azulado.

- A mi también me gustaría saber como es que averiguaste eso, Deidara – desmintió Itachi, posando sus ojos rojos sobre el cruzado de brazos.

- Pues, no lo se, yo solo estoy corriendo el rumor que me dijeron las fansclub de tu hermanito – explico con voz un poco exasperada el observado.

- No tendrías que confiar en lo que ellas te digan, Deidara – se escucho no muy lejos del grupo.

Los cuatro hombres se giraron y se encontraron con un peliblanco enfrente de ellos. Este tenía los ojos rojos y un piercing en forma de guadaña sobre su labio inferior, lo que siempre llamaba la atención de todos.

- Es verdad, esas siempre exageran todo. No puedo creer que también existan miembros de ese estupido fan club también en nuestro curso – informo otra voz, y esta ves el propietario era un chico con un rostro tapado, donde solo se le veía los ojos ya que su cabello también se encontraba cubierto.

- Kakuzu, Hidan…-sonrió Kisame, al verlos-. ¿Lo ves? También están de acuerdo conmigo – se jacto el chico, sumiéndose de hombros.

Deidara lo observo odiosamente.

- ¡Ya dije que es solo un rumor¡Argrr…! – se quejo el rubio, frunciendo sus ojos furiosamente-. ¡Me han dicho que lo han visto a Sasuke-kun llevar a una tal Hinata Hyuuga a la enfermería ya que se había desmayado!- subía sus brazos cada ves que subía la voz al decir aquello-. ¡Eso era todo, demonios! – grito exasperado, siendo observado por medio curso-. ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?! – pregunto en general, volviendo a su pose de cruce de brazos, pero ahora los presionaba con mas rabia.

Una carcajada se escucho entre los chicos allí reunidos. Deidara se puso rojo de cólera.

- ¡¿Qué tiene?! – pregunto nuevamente, con varias venas de disgusto en su frente y cuerpo.

- Es que…es que…-trato de empezar Hidan, quitándose las manos de sobre su vientre ya que las poses de Deidara habían sido demasiado para él-…no puedo creer que…seas tan imbecil como para enojarte por eso – termino, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y aguantarse las ganas de reír de la cara de Deidara en aquel momento.

- ¡Entonces ni mierda que después les digo algo si se van a burlar de mi por eso! – atajo Deidara.

- Bueno, pero solo es un rumor. Nunca me confió de eso, además si vienen de las chicas "fanáticas" de mi tonto hermano menor, menos. Aunque…-se quedo pensativo-…_"Ese nombre…Hyuuga Hinata, me suena"_ – pensó el moreno, poniendo su dedo índice medio encorvado sobre su mentón y el dedo gordo debajo de este en pose pensante.

- ¿Qué? –quisieron saber Kisame y Hidan al ver que Itachi no respondía.

- Humm…nada – los despreocupo el ojirojo, volteando para ver a sus compañeros seriamente.

- De todos modos… – dijo una nueva voz, pero esta ves femenina.

- ¡Oh, Shizuka-san¡Por fin apareces! – le interrumpió Hidan, viendo a una chica de pelo suelto celeste y de ojos igualitariamente de ese color.

- A su lado se encontraba un chico muy extraño. Tenia el pelo verde y la cara se le dividia en dos colores: una parte el blanco y otra el negro, y sus ojos tenian un peculiar dorado sin iris.

- Y su compinche Zetsu-san – continúo otra voz.

Al oír aquella voz nueva, Deidara suspiro fastidiado; haciendo que su mechón levitara un poco cerca de su frente.

- Y ahí vino el idiota de Tobi – dijo un enfadado Deidara, viendo a un chico de pelo negro y recubierto con una mascara en espiral que se le acercaba

- Que _buena _eres, Deidara-chan – recalco al reunirse con sus amigos.

- ¡Que soy hombre, bastardo infernal! –grito Deidara, ya al punto de saco de quicio.

- Ah, disculpa. Es que eres tan _mona_, que me confundí de sexo – burlo Tobi, al parecer, riéndose de victoria.

- Tobi, no empieces. Sabes como es Deidara-san si lo hacemos enojar mucho – advirtió Shizuka, yendo al lado del ojigris y tratando de calmarlo-. Ssh…todo esta bien, Deidara-san – le calmo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio y empezando a masajearlos-. Piense en algo bueno¿si?

Deidara se llevo unos dos dedos cerca de la nariz, y se la apretó fuertemente; eso lo hacia tranquilizarse y calmarse un poco.

Itachi y los demás miraban curiosos aquel acto que hacían aquellos dos.

- Entonces…-comenzó el líder, al ver que Deidara caía preso de las caricias de Shizuka-. ¿Quién ira a comprobar ese rumor? Por Itachi-san tenemos que quitarnos las dudas – explico, observando a todos en general.

- Iré yo – se ofreció Tobi, levantando su mano derecha en son de paz.

- Entonces Deidara tendrá que ir contigo, ya ven los grupos – recalco Kakuzu, y todos asintieron.

- Pues a mi no me molesta ir con _ella _–miro de reojo, y vio como Deidara volvía en si-. Además, como tener una _mujer_ podremos decir que _ella _es una de las fan club de Sasuke, y por ahí nos digan mas verdades que versiones inventadas – dijo en son de burla, jugueteando con su dedo índice elevado en el aire y haciendo circulitos invisibles mientras hablaba.

- ¡Ya cierra la boca, bastardo! – exploto Deidara, saltando hacia Tobi pero el abrazo de Shizuka se lo impidió.

- ¡Detente¡¿No ves que ya toco el timbre¡Nos van a regañar¡Y ya bastantes regaños que tenemos, chicos! – recordó la peliceleste, aun deteniendo la acción de su amigo.

- Y que le vamos a hacer…somos una pandilla de "malos" aquí, tenemos que imponer nuestra política – le respondió Kisame, jugueteando con una lapicera-. Ya ves, tenemos todo el quinto año monopolizado – señalo, parando de jugar con la lapicera, y señalando con la misma a los otros estudiantes que estaban un poco más alejados de ellos; en sus grupos-.Somos los mejores de la clase… ¿Qué mas quieres, Shizune-san?

- ¡Los mejores tienen sus errores! – anuncio orgulloso Hidan, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, los regaños han disminuido este año.

- Cierto – remarco Kisame, volviendo a jugar con la lapicera.

- Pero aun nos queda alguien por monopolizar – dijo Itachi, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Deidara, ya habiéndose calmado, y volviendo con los masajes de Shizuka, escucho lo ultimo.

- ¿Te refieres a Sasori? – pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta,

- Si – contesto Itachi, observándolo.

Todos se dieron una vista discreta hacia atrás, muy atrás de la clase. En un banco, muy alejado, se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos masomenos celeste, leyendo un libro, completamente callado, y sin hablar con nadie.

- Es verdad, tiene los mismos objetivos que nosotros y también es muy bueno en todo –dijo Tobi, apoyándose sobre el borde del banco en donde estaba sentado Itachi-. ¿Cuándo piensa decírselo líder? – pregunto el mismo, observando al pelianaranjado.

- No lo se…porque no creo que acepte nuestra ofert-pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que cierto ruido de la puerta al abrirse, hizo que se callara.

- A ver, banda Akatsuki. ¿Hoy no me tendrán otros de sus ensayos fantásticos? – dijo una mujer que apareció tras la puerta.

Tenia el pelo púrpura que estaba recogió por una hebilla. Sus ojos eran amorronados con un toque amarillento y tenia puesto una camisa y corbata amarilla, y arriba un chaleco del mismo color que la corbata nada mas que mas apagado. En sus caderas tenia una pollera del mismo color que el chaleco, unas medias de un color marrón transparente y unos zapatos de un dorado muy falso.

- Vaaya, Anko-sensei – pifio Hidan, silbándole en forma pervertida-. Tan hermosa como siempre...¿eh?

Shizuka observo aquella conducta, con no muy buen concepto de su compañero.

- Gracias Hidan – le agredió con un tono pícaro la maestra, mientras entraba en el aula-. ¡Por favor, todos sentados!

El akatsuki se miro de una manera cómplice.

- Bien, Deidara, Tobi, se los encargo. Mañana empezaran con esas investigaciones – sentencio el líder, sin esperar ninguna respuesta a cambio.

Todos asintieron normalmente, menos un rubio que, aun habiendo tenido la sesión de relajación para la furia, aun tenia su rabia acumulada por los atrevimientos de Tobi. Pero sin protestar, volvieron todos a sus asientos y otra hora más de aprender les esperaba.

* * *

Dibujo los últimos detalles, y se divirtió eligiendo los colores para colorear las figuras de las dos personas en aquel boceto. Sonrió satisfecho al terminarlo, pero no pudo seguir concentrado en eso ya que la puerta de la azotea se abrió. 

- ¡Sai! – llamo cierta pelinegro de ojos rojos, viéndolo sentado, sobre los barrotes de seguridad, como siempre.

Se acerco hacia él, y le enseño un paquete de chocolates. Sai salio de su expresión concentrada y seria.

- Feliz San Valentín, hermano – le dijo, entregándole el paquete.

Sai lo observo por largo rato y lo agarro. Amaya, sonriendo satisfecha, se sentó a su lado y observo el dibujo.

Al poder ver bien quienes eran, se quedo boquiabierta.

- ¿Cómo es que…viste esto¡Sai! – se sorprendió la pelinegro, quitándole el cuaderno a su hermano y viendo el dibujo atónita.

- Mi memoria fotográfica nunca me falla, hermanita –dijo Sai, señalando su cabeza con su dedo índice.

Amaya lo observo. Su hermano tenia el cabello como su color de pelo nada mas que aun mas negro, y sus ojos eran completamente negros; algo que saco de su madre. Su Hobbie era siempre venir todos los recreos a la azotea, y dibujar lo que había visto en el día; gracias a su memoria fotográfica. Pero aquel dibujo, la había dejado totalmente sorprendida.

Eran Hinata y Sasuke, en un roce de labios que nunca pensó ver.

- P-Pero…Hi-Hinata… ¿co-como es que…? –tartamudeo totalmente desconcertada.

Sai rió por dentro.

- Mejor que vayas a verla, creo que después de esto se desmayo – le aviso el chico, recuperando nuevamente su libro.

- ¡Dios Mío¡No puede ser! – grito muy preocupada, levantándose enseguida-. ¡Hermanito, ven conmigo, por favor! – le pidió, agarrando su mano y yendo hacia fuera de la azotea

Sai, al ver esto, solo se limito a dejarse llevar.

Sonrió tranquilizado por dentro, ya que, como eran mellizos y estaban en la misma clase, no tenía porque preocuparse de tener el regaño él solo. Esa era una de las ventajas de tener a su hermana, que por segundos, era más chiquita que él.

Bajaron las escaleras, y Sai, despreocupadamente, pregunto:

- ¿Como te fue con Gaara-san?

Amaya, caminando con prisa entre los alumnos, se dio media vuelta y lo observo. Un leve sonrojo se paso por sus mejillas.

- Luego te cuento…-susurro avergonzada.

Sai volvió a reírse de una manera satisfecha, ya que por la cara de su hermana, parecía no haberle ido muy mal.

Al llegar a la entrada de la enfermería, se toparon con un grupo de chicas amontonadas en la entrada. Amaya, al ver esto, suspiro de una manera gruñona.

- Otra ves molestando –dijo de la nada.

Sai siguió observando a un costado de las chicas, y pudo notar a Kiba y a Naruto que trataban de parar a las nombradas para que no entraran.

- E-Etto… ¡chicas, esperen un poco! – dijo Naruto, al punto de la ira por los griteríos que estaban soportando-. ¡Ese Sasuke-baka ya saldrá, solo esperen!

- ¡Ni se crean que las dejaremos entrar¡Hay una enferma! –prosiguió Kiba, extendiendo sus brazos para cubrir la entrada de la enfermería.

- ¡Naruto¡Kiba! – anuncio Amaya, haciendo lugar entre las chicas amontonadas, sin soltar la mano de Sai.

- Con permiso, señoritas. Necesitamos pasar – pidió cordialmente su hermano, haciendo que unas chicas; por considerarlo adorable y cortes, lo dejaban pasar pero que otras, sordas por la desesperación de ver a su Sasuke, lo empujaban al igual que a Amaya.

La misma trato de no enfadarse, pero empujo a la líder que, por más de permisos le pedía, no quería correrse. Esto hizo que una exclamación de asombro se escuchara de detrás a este atrevimiento.

- ¡Eh¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, tarada?! – dijo Sakura, al recibir el empujón.

- ¡Si eres sorda, no es mi culpa¡Necesito ver a mi amiga, permiso! – le dijo a Sakura, y seguidamente; observo a sus amigos.

Naruto le sonrió de una manera nerviosa y Kiba meneo la cabeza en negación, pero luego sonrió satisfecho.

- Pasa, Amaya-chan – contesto Naruto, dejándola pasar y dejando a Sai afuera; ya que él se soltó de ella.

- Hola, par de inútiles – saludo amablemente , sonriendo de una manera algo irritante para los espectadores..

Kiba y Naruto se miraron de reojo, pensando en matarlo. Siempre actuaba de una manera tan cordial con ellos.

Pero su atención pronto se atrajo entre la líder del fan club y su sub-líder, la cual, la segunda, trataba de evitar que la líder entrase en la enfermería, por lo que pensaban, a matar a Amaya por lo que había hecho.

- ¡Grr¡Voy a matarlas¡Suéltenme¡Esa Hyuuga imbecil y la Erizawa creída van a morir hoy! – grito enfadada Sakura, zarandeando los posibles ataques de defensa que daba Ino para no dejarla libre-. ¡Suéltame, Ino-cerda!

Aquel insulto resalto en las cabezas de todos, Ino detuvo su movimiento un poco, pero aun tenia fuerza para sostenerla. Sus ojos se escondieron bajo una leve sombra.

- ¿Qué más has dicho, Sakura? – pregunto en un susurro.

- ¡Que eres una cerda, déjame salir!-mascullo furiosamente, sin parar de forcejear.

Sai, Naruto y Kiba, va solo los dos últimos, se miraron con miedo. Aquí iba a ver pelito sin no hacían algo.

Y en efecto, Ino se convirtió en puro fuego, y sus brazos formaron una cárcel en los antebrazos de Sakura; presionándolos fuertemente.

- ¡Tu eres una maldita freuntuda, imbecil!

- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! – grito con dolor al ver la presión de su amiga en la espalda-. ¡Shannarou, me lastimas! –. Empujo hacia atrás con violencia y dejo a Ino medio golpeada, que el impacto hizo que la soltara-. ¡¡Ahora vas a ver!! – amenazo con un puño, al punto de darle.

- Disculpe señorita – le paro Sai enseguida.

Las del fanclub veía cada detalle, interesadas, a veces hacían unas cuantas porras por la líder o por la sub-líder. Pero, al ver a Sai, se callaron completamente.

Sakura, al ver esto, bajo su puño.

- ¿Qué quieres, Erizawa? – pregunto exasperada.

Ino se recupero del golpe, pero, al ver detrás de Sakura, cambio su posición de mala niña y se quedo callada.

- Espero que después de esto, no te sancionen – murmuro Sai amablemente.

La ojiverde, al no entender esto, vio como Sai le señalaba hacia atrás. Se dio vuelta y se quiso matar al ver a la secretaria tras ella.

- ¿Conflictiva, eh? Y eso de que me han contado que eres una de las mejores de tu curso, que vergüenza – dijo la mujer que apareció allí, abrazando una lista.

- Subaru-san…-se escucho de sus labios.

- Ven conmigo, por favor –pidió después de un silencio en donde solo se escuchaba las risas de Kiba y el suspiro de alivio de Naruto.

La pelirosa, viendo como Subaru se dirigía a la oficina del director, insulto por dentro y, a regañadientes, acompaño sin chistar a la secretaria.

Las chicas, al ver que si se quedaban podían hacer enojar a Ino, se alejaron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Ino se quedo viendo donde Sakura se fue.

- Gracias…-agradeció la chica, viendo a Sai delante suyo.

- No hay de que, parecía estar de muy mal. ¿Otra ves los celos la atacaron? – pregunto de una manera pacifica y común.

- Algo así… ¡hum! –soltó medio enfadada, cruzando sus brazos de una manera ofendida.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia Kiba y Naruto, el cual el primero no dejaba de reírse por el golpe bajo que había ganado Sakura.

Frunció sus ojos, enfadada.

- Son unos idiotas – sentencio fríamente y con un toque de rabia, dándose vuelta y retirándose de aquel lugar.

Sai abrió sus ojos completamente y vio como Ino se iba.

Kiba y Naruto volvieron a mirarse, y otra vez el silencio gobernó.

- Tiene razón – se escucho de Sai, rompiendo el silencio.

Nuevamente lo miraron de una manera odiosa. ¿Que tanto podía hacer una persona para ser como él? Difícilmente habían creído que era el mellizo de Amaya al conocerlo.

Naruto trato de controlarse para no romperle la cara (los años habían podido servir para controlar su impulsivismo), y entro hacia la enfermería; No dejaría que el hermano de su mejor amiga le hiciera llevar una amonestación.

En cambio, Kiba, solo se quedo viendo a Sai de reojo. Saco su mp3 y se puso a escucharlo sin preocupación.

Sai, por su parte, fue hacia un lado de la entrada de la enfermería y se apoyo en la pared; volviendo a dibujar la pequeña escena de conflicto que sucedió entre Ino y Sakura, con una tipica sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

- "_Que chicas molestas, por dios"_-penso Amaya, tratando de calmarse-. _"Me pregunto si Naruto, Sai y Kiba estarán bien"_-. Observo la clínica pequeña y se fue a la zona de las camas. 

Se asomo curiosa por una cortina en donde oía voces, y se sorprendió al ver la escena que había ante sus ojos.

* * *

**Bueno...no tengo mucho que decir..solo me gustaria pedir un favor¿podrian opinar sobre el nombre del lider? el del akatsuki desconocido lo saque gracias a un compañero del foro, pero ahora pido el nombre del lider...a ver si me pueden ayudar n-n.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Dark Amy-chan: Hola wow...estas en un monton, me alegro por vos. Y pues, cuando pueda leer tu fic te dejo uno que otro comentario ( a ver que tiene aparte de SasuHina y NaruSaku humm...). Nada, aqui tienes el cap 3...y ojala lo disfrutes. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Dita Hiwatari Kon - Kai x R...: Oh bueno¡bienvenida! y aqui esta el otro cap...¡disfrutalo y gracias por el review!.**

**hina-uzumaki: ¡Bienvenida y que bien que te gusto! aqui tienes la conti...¡gracias por el review!.**

**Medea of Scripio: Buenas Sango-chan, que suerte que te ha gustado ota de mis historias...bueno, a sacarse la duda...jejeje...¡gracias por el review!.**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Hola, Alba-senpai! Wow no te me mates ¡senpai! wuua espero que en tu fic no pongas NaruHina porfaaas xD ni NejiTeen te lo pidooo jajajaja, por eso puse esos equipos ademas...soy la unica que opine en general de ellos jejeje. Y bueno, si, todaa la bronca, pero ya vi las contis y estan muy buenas como siempre, sigue asi!. Aqui tienes la conti ;)...¡gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo¡Sayou!**

**Vicky: ¡Hola y Bienvenida! Ooh bueno, no eres tan mala dejando un review (miento, no lo eres) asi que no te dtengas en expresar todo lo que te dejo el cap al leerlo n-n porque las opiniones y criticas son bienvenida, neh?. Aqui tienes la conti y espero que te sigua gustando el fic...¡gracias por el review!**

**¡Sayou!**

**Amaya Erizawa.  
**


	4. Celos

**Capitulo4:**_ "Celos"_

- ¿Te crees el mejor por hacer estas cosas, no? – pregunto una de las voces que Amaya había escuchado.

Se arrimo por las cortinas, y sin duda alguna, aquella voz le pertenencia a Gaara. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero se mantuvo sumisa, ya que veía a Sasuke enfrente de él y Hinata aun inconsciente en una camilla que estaba tras ellos.

- No se…Solo quiero que mis fans me dejen en paz – confeso Sasuke, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- "_¡¿Qué?!" _– pensó Amaya, decidiendo a salir a la luz para darle una paliza al Uchiha, pero cierto pelirrojo le había hecho el favor-. _"Esch…"_ -. Volvió a sumirse en las cortinas, y miro con cuidado el moretón que Gaara le dejo en la mejilla derecha a Sasuke.

El mismo se quedo medio en shock pero luego lo miro con una mirada siniestra y penetrante; como si le importara un comino que Gaara le hubiese golpeado. Se paso su mano, de la parte de arriba, por el pequeño hilo de sangre que salio de su boca.

- ¿Celoso de que ella no guste de ti? –pregunto seriamente, aun con su mirada siniestra y los rastros del puñetazo de Gaara.

Amaya después de esto miro a Gaara, y se llevo una gran decepción al ver los ojos del él; fraccionados, como de fastidio por dejar que Sasuke haya descubierto su verdad.

Una pequeña punzada se paso por su corazón. Apoyo una mano sobre su pecho, pero decidió seguir escuchando.

- No tiene porque importarte…-susurro fríamente el pelirrojo-. No has…respondido a mi pregunta¿acaso no lo harás? – su voz sonaba cortante, casi a murmullos fríos y con rabia.

Sasuke suspiro y apoyo su mano derecha sobre su cadera. Bajo su cabeza hacia un poco más de sus omoplatos, haciendo que su cuerpo también se inclinara un poco.

- Quiero probar algo "nuevo"…Las chicas del fans club se están volviendo realmente fastidiosas –explico con aquel tono tranquilo, pero serio.

Amaya no dejaba de apartar su mirada hacia Gaara, el cual seguía apretando sus puños con mucha rabia a cada palabra que oía de los labios del Uchiha.

- ¿No te importan los sentimientos de ella? Realmente le gustas, imbecil –continuo sin sacar aquella voz fría.

- Hey, Hey…tranquilo – dijo Sasuke, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo en señal de paz -. No le haré daño…solo quiero ver como se siente ser "normal" y yo creo que con ella puedo hacerlo -. Dirigió una mirada rápida a la inconsciente Hinata y luego subió su cabeza hacia el pelirrojo-. Nada más…, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto.

Gaara se quedo callado hacia esto y solo observo los ojos del Uchiha que tenia enfrente, por varios minutos.

Amaya no podía creer lo que veía, tenia un extraño sentimiento de rechazo y odio a la ves y eso la incomodaba totalmente al estar allí entre las sombras.

Sasuke, por otro lado, solo miro a Hinata.

- En cualquier caso…-empezó nuevamente, meneando levemente su cabeza-…te tendrá a ti…Gaara – lo miro nuevamente.

Gaara frunció el seño y más aun sus ojos.

- Eres un maldito hijo de…

- Hey…no me mientas – lo interrumpió serio pero con un tono divertido-. ¿No esperabas un regalo de tu querida chica?

El pelirrojo aflojo sus puños pero mantuvo su mueca.

Sasuke noto aquello, y hizo una media sonrisa.

- ¿No lo recibiste, no¿Acaso te importaron los otros regalos?– resalto nuevamente.

Gaara lentamente aflojo sus facciones y miro hacia el suelo. Amaya siguió todo aquel movimiento, sabia que esto iba a terminar mal para ella, pero quería saber mas…quería saber…aunque ella no fuese…

Y finalmente, Gaara estaba negando. Afirmando que todos los pocos regalos de san Valentín que había recibido, solo eran de gente "sin importancia" y no "especiales", como ella tanto creía.

Volvió a sentir algo más estaño que la punzada anterior en su corazón, pero algo peor mucho mas pesado: algo como esa depresión que hacia años no la acogía. Aquella depresión que conllevaba al escuchar el rechazo de la boca de su querido amado. Palabras de rechazo.

Presiono su mano sobre su pecho y ya no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió después.

Un líquido cristalino empezó a brotar de sus ojos rápidamente, y pronto supo que eran. Se trato de tapar con sus manos pero sin querer piso mal al tratar de retirarse, e hizo que la cortina se moviese de una manera violenta.

Gaara y Sasuke pronto lo notaron. Pero Amaya no pensó ni siquiera en ellos, se levanto rápidamente y dándose cuenta de que la habían descubierto, solo pudo ver por última ves el rostro serio pero sorprendido de Gaara antes de salir corriendo de la enfermería.

Llego a la puerta, pero no se detuvo, pasó por entre medio de Naruto y Kiba haciéndolos impactar un poco con ella y empujándolos un poco para adelante. Kiba, con su rápido reflejo, la agarro del brazo pero al notar y dar vuelta a Amaya, la dejo ir; estaba llorando.

Sai miro todo esto de lejos, saliendo de la visión critica de su libro, y se levanto ni bien vio a Amaya desaparecer tras un corredor.

Guardo su cuaderno pequeño en un bolsillo de detrás de su pantalón, observo de reojo a Kiba y Naruto que observaban atónitos el recorrido de Amaya hacia un lugar privado, y luego tomo camino.

- ¡Arg¡Dattebayo¡¿Qué le ocurre?! –grito un enojado Naruto, pero al ver la cara de Kiba su cara de enfado se volvió una preocupada-. ¿Kiba?

- Estaba llorando…-mascullo, observándolo-. Parece que allí dentro paso algo muy feo para ella-.Señalo con su dedo gordo derecho hacia la puerta de la enfermería-. No la había visto llorar hace muchísimo tiempo – confeso, volviendo su mirada a donde ella se había ido.

Naruto completo la mueca de preocupación, y pudo ver como Sai desaparecía en la misma trayectoria que Amaya. Al verlo, sus ojos se fraccionaron nuevamente molestos y se encamino hacia donde Sai dando grandes pasos.

- ¡Ya regreso, dattebayo! – sentencio con un tono exasperado.

Kiba primero lo miro atónito, pero luego suspiro de una manera exhausta y se llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza; rascando su cabeza de una forma preocupada.

* * *

- ¡Deidara¡¿Qué estas haciendo¡El líder te matara! – le reprocho una peliceleste que seguía a un rubio por el pasillo de la escuela.

- Oh, vamos, tampoco es para tanto – le despreocupo apretando su mano contra la de él-. ¿O es que no confías en mí? – le pregunto deteniendo su paso y observándola con una mirada penetrante.

La peliceleste cerro sus ojos y suspiro, no podía evitar decir que no al ver aquellos ojos verde-grises.

- Eres…-trato de reprocharle, pero luego callo.

Deidara sonrió triunfante y beso en la mejilla a la chica. Shizuka, al sentir esto, solo se sonrojo.

- ¡Gracias! – agradeció, riendo-. Humm…- soltó la mano de Shizuka y poso una mano sobre su mentón-. ¿Supuestamente en la enfermería, no? -. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de la chica.

Ella los aparto enseguida y asintió, en forma lenta; como cuando una persona esta con la cabeza en otro lado.

Deidara lo noto y río nuevamente.

- Huum…todavía te avergüenzas – desmintió, acercándose a la peliceleste.

Ni bien lo miro ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Al notarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. No soportando aquel ardor, aparto rápidamente al rubio de ella.

- ¡Ya deja de hacer ese tipo de…!.

Pero al sentir la nariz de Deidara contra la punta de la suya, se enmudeció inmediatamente. Una electricidad desconocida paso por su cuerpo, pero quiso resistirla sin éxito.

- ¿Por qué?...Yo soy tu novio¿no? – le susurro en su oído, al tenerla tiesa-. ¿No me dejaras hacer lo que se me plazca? -. Tomo un mechón del pelo de la chica, y lo óleo tranquilamente, luego sonrío.

Shizuka trago saliva, no sabia exactamente que hacer. Pero de algo estaba segura; si seguían así alguien los verían y….no seria nada bueno.

Apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio y lo volvió a apartar, la mirada atónita del empujado se hizo presente.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Normalmente no estas tan nerviosa en mi casa – informo, con un tono un poco decepcionado.

- ¡En tu casa! – remarco, señalando alrededor-. ¡Pero este es el colegio! Sabes que nos pueden descubrir, Deidara – advirtió negando con su cabeza-. Y sabes que ellos no saben nada de nosotros….-. Su voz parecía apagarse cada ves que continuaba con la explicación-….y podríamos….

- Ssh…-.Deidara apoyo dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre los labios de ella-…despreocupate…-sonrió-.El solo hecho de tenerte para mi solo, me emociona,…Sin el imbecil de Tobi, los estorbos del Líder e Itachi…-explico, casi con un gruñido

Shizuka cada ves que hablaba, una media sonrisa salía de sus labios. Hasta que cuando termino de hablar, agarro la camisa del uniforme entre sus manos y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Deidara la miro y se dejo completamente, sabia que le estaba pasando.

- Gracias….-susurro con un tono medio quebrado-….muchas gracias…

Él era el primero que la entendía…de su dolor, de su miedo a quedarse sola.

Sintió una mano sobre su cabello, que empezó a acariciarlo, y luego sintió la pera de Deidara sobre su cabeza. Amplio su sonrisa, y se aferro mas a su pecho.

- Tranquila…yo no te dejare sola…-murmuro, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Sus ojos se humedecieron pero trato de evitarlo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y el pecho del rubio. Le debía todo a él y a sus amigos; pero más a él, por…siempre estar con ella.

Deidara por otro lado, cuando levanto su mirada, pudo notar unos ojos rojos sobre ellos. Entrecerró sus ojos de una parte decepcionado, y por otra con rabia. Itachi de seguro los había visto todo.

El pelinegro al ver los ojos del rubio en los de él solo se oculto en el pasillo y tomo rumbo hacia la salida del colegio. Pero no podía negar que algo en su ser le estaba molestando, algo que sintió al ver a Shizuka y a Deidara solos; abrazados.

* * *

- Sai…déjame sola…-susurro al ver una figura que se acercaba a ella-. Tú no entiendes nada de sentimientos y…-.Se silencio. El notar que Sai seguía siendo terco al sentarse junto a ella le había dejado el hecho de no poder hacer que se marchase.

- Cuéntame – dijo tranquilamente.

Amaya lo observo de reojo, aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Poco después, entrecerró sus ojos dolorosamente y se abrazo a sus piernas.

- Gaara…-su voz sonaba quebrada-…Gaara…gusta de Hinata….-. Un pequeño llanto se escucho después de esto.

Sai solo la miraba, donde supuestamente tendría que estar su rostro.

- ¿Estas celosa o enojada? – pregunto al no tener mas respuesta de su hermana.

Se quedo pensando en aquello. Cuando había escuchado eso; ¿Qué había sentido? Estaba muy confundida para saberlo, pero sabía que en parte eran celos y por otro lado dolor. Apretó sus manos dolorosamente, el corazón seguía dándole esa angustia maldita que hacia que llorase.

Su hermano se quedo callado, mirándola, sabia que en esos momentos debía dejar a su hermana sola, pero nunca lo hacia; siempre era lo mismo, desde pequeños.

**.Flash Back.**

Era un día lluvioso en la casa de dos chiquillos que parecían tener ya sus 10 años cumplidos. Y, sin querer en una de sus jugueteos, la pequeña había roto un florero de su madre, muy preciado. Siendo regañado por esta, la chiquilla se encerró en su cuarto muy enojada.

Su hermano la siguió pero solo hasta que ella le cerro la puerta en su cara.

- ¡Déjame sola, Sai! – le grito desde la puerta y se tiro a su cama completamente enojada.

La madre, que había visto el acto que hizo la chiquilla, se acerco al pequeño enfrente de la puerta y puso cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Amaya¡No trates a Sai así¡Él es menos inquieto que tu y lo sabes¡No por eso tienes que ser tan celosa! –le regaño, cruzándose sus brazos.

El pequeño la miro con su mirada inocente, y la mujer le sonrió.

- ¡Eso es mentira¡Siempre, siempre, siempre cuando yo hago mal me regañas y a él lo felicitas¡¿Yo soy mucho peor que él¡¿No me puedo enojar por eso?! –se escucho desde detrás de la puerta-. ¡Siempre lo felicitas a Sai y a mi me regañas! –los ojos de la chica se humedecieron-. ¡Los odio! – bufo al final, llorando calladamente.

La madre al escuchar esto, un poco se molesto pero luego comprendió a su hija, recordando todas las veces que ellos jugaban y siempre ella era la regañada por los desastres.

- Mama…-dijo el pequeño después del silencio de su madre.

Ella lo miro.

- ¿Esta bien que nos odie?- pregunto con un tono curioso.

La madre al escuchar esa pregunta sonrió y se arrodillo enfrente de él.

- El odio es muy feo…tu hermana no te odia, solo dice eso porque esta celosa de que tu siempre eres el mas cuidadoso y siempre ella es la mas escandalosa – le explico, con un fondo de "es mentira, en verdad los odio" de parte de Amaya.

La mujer volteo su mirada hacia la puerta.

- Nos odia…-susurro al final Sai, bajando su mirada.

- No, no es así. Ya sabes como se le va a pasar – le dijo despreocupadamente, y luego se levanto-. Déjala sola…siempre vuelve a su normalidad después de pensar – y al terminar de decir esto, se aparto de la puerta y camino hacia la cocina.

Sai pensó en lo que le dijo su madre, pero le preocupaba mucho su hermana así que se sentó enfrente de la puerta y escucho los llantos de su hermana.

- Mama – llamo después de unos segundos.

La aludida se dio vuelta y vio como Sai miraba la puerta en su lugar. Vio como su hijo la miraba y sonreía tiernamente.

- La próxima vez…rétame a mi ¿si? – dijo-. Así ella…no se pone triste – acabo, volviendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

La madre, al escuchar esto, un poco de culpa sintió y también se sintió feliz al ver que no eran del típico hermano que odiaba a su hermana.

Un poco más tranquila, aunque preocupada por como trataba a su hija, se retiro del lugar dejando a Sai escuchando los llantos de su hermana.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

- Esta siendo de tarde….tenemos que irnos a casa – susurro al terminar de recordar aquello.

Amaya aflojo un poco su presión en sus manos, y levanto su mirada sin dejar de observar hacia el frente, pero al ver a un rubio salir corriendo de las puertas que daban a la azotea, refregó sus manos rápidamente por sus ojos y se puso firme, al igual que Sai a su lado.

- ¡Amaya-chan! – llamo al verla y corrió hacia el dúo de hermanos.

Le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sai pero se aflojo al ver a Amaya.

- ¿Estas bien? -. Miro su rostro, pero la aludida no lo dejaba; ya que tenía la mirada gacha.

- Si, Naruto. No te preocupes por mi – sentencio con una voz entre seria y amable.

- Nos va a matar el profesor – continúo Sai, para que Naruto no le preguntara más-. Faltamos a su clase…y…ya se terminaron.

Naruto, lo observo y luego se acordó que tenían con el profesor Iruka de matemáticas, por un lado se alivio ya que no había hecho ninguna tarea de la que mando. Pero por otro lado se quiso morir al darse cuenta de que los regañaría después.

Se agarro su cabeza entre sus manos, pero al mirar a Amaya, toda presión desapareció; aun seguía preocupado.

- ¿Qué paso allí dentro? –le dijo, refiriéndose a la enfermería.

Sai al ver que Amaya volvía a cristalizar sus ojos, la agarro de la mano y la tiro hacia su lado.

- Naruto-kun, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que nos veremos mañana¿esta bien? – se apresuro a decir el morocho, mientras se iban de aquel lugar-. ¡Hasta mañana!

- ¡¿eh¡Vengan aquí, Dattebayo! – dijo un sorprendió Naruto, al ver la reacción de Sai; llevándose a su amiga, la cual no lo había mirado ni un segundo.

Y al escuchar la puerta de la azotea cerrarse, un viento melancólico se paso por el rubio; todavía preguntándose que había visto Amaya en la enfermería.

* * *

- ¿Podrías irte? Me estas molestando – se quejo Sasuke, al ver que todavía Gaara se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Gaara no dijo nada, solo se quedo cruzado de brazos, observando a Hinata calladamente.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se entrecerraron enfadados, que estorbo molesto que era.

Lo observo con odio y él se lo devolvió, pasando unos minutos en los que solo se observaban.

Pero al escuchar un gemido leve de parte de Hinata, implantaron su mirada en ella.

Al abrirlos con pesadez, Hinata diviso los ojos de Sasuke en los de ella y enseguida se sonrojo por completo.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? – tartamudeo al conseguir habla.

- Gracias por el San Valentín – le agradeció seriamente, pero viendo con una mirada especial a la Hyuuga.

Gaara, al escuchar aquello, solo deseo golpearlo de nuevo, pero se contuvo ya que estaba Hinata despierta. Se limito a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

- "_Maldito falso del demonio…" _– pensó con rabia, ocultando sus puños presionados sobre los antebrazos, al cruzarse de brazos.

Hinata, por otra parte, solo estaba avergonzada de encontrarse allí con Sasuke enfrente y en esta penosa situación.

- La-Lamento esto…-mascullo tímidamente.

- No importa – dijo Sasuke, levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado-. Pero lo extraño es que este aquí él¿no¿Es, acaso, un amigo tuyo? – pregunto, señalado a Gaara.

El cuestionado lo fulmino con la mirada, y Sasuke se la devolvió aun con más frialdad.

Hinata observo la habitación y pronto se encontró con Gaara. Mas avergonzada aun, se levanto de la cama y se inclino enfrente de su compañero.

- ¡Su-Sunimasen! – pidió con un tono medio apagado.

Gaara arqueo una ceja medio sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes de que disculparte…-susurro fríamente.

Aquel tono llego rápidamente a los oídos de ella y un extraño escalofrió paso por su cuerpo, era la primera vez que oía hablar a su compañero Gaara.

- ¿Ya estas contento? – pregunto Sasuke con seriedad, al molestarle por el pequeño silencio en donde solo Gaara la miraba con intensidad.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo y luego cerró sus ojos. Se dio media vuelta, agarro su maletín olvidado en una silla y se fue de aquella habitación sin decir mas.

Hinata al levantar su mirada, y no verlo mas; solo se quedo sorprendida por su visita y con una pregunta del porque aquel chico había ido a verla.

Salio de la enfermería y vio a Kiba sentado a un lado de la puerta. Este lo observo, pero por un lapso corto de tiempo, ya que el pelirrojo se fue con prisa hacia la salida del colegio.

Al cambiarse sus zapatos y recibir los últimos regalos de san Valentín de una que otra admiradora que tenia, salio hacia el jardín que conllevaba a la salida.

Allí lo esperaban una chica de cuatro coletas y ojos azul-marino y un chico, a su lado, de pelo castaño y ojos negros; sus hermanos mayores.

Cuando lo divisaron, el castaño le hizo señas de bienvenida.

- Cuanto te tardaste Gaara, ya estábamos preocupándonos – le dijo la rubia, mirando como su hermano venia hacia ellos.

- Lo siento…-murmuro fríamente, algo que no tomo por sorpresa a sus hermanos ya que siempre hablaba así con todo el mundo; hasta con ellos.

- Bueno, entonces ya vámonos – finalizo el de pelo castaño, empezando a caminar hacia la salida del colegio.

Pero Gaara no podía engañarse, sabia que, por mas que tratase de olvidar el asunto de Hinata y Sasuke, algo que se venia planteando desde que entro en la enfermería, no podría.

Ella, por mas que no habían hablado ni una ves, era la única que hizo que su frío corazón se sintiese calido al mirarla. Todas sus reacciones, forma de hablar y figura eran lo que le atraían, y solo en ella podía pensar cuando tenia el gustar de alguien en mente.

Sabía que esos pensamientos lo torturarían, y de solo el hecho de saber que Sasuke la usaba para su beneficio solo más odio nacía en aquel frío corazón suyo.

Cerró sus ojos y se quedo pensando en las verdaderas intensiones de Sasuke, no dándose cuenta de que una rubia lo observaba curiosa de lo que él estuviese pensando. No dándose cuenta de que en verdad estaba celoso de que Hinata se quedase con alguien como Sasuke y no con él.

* * *

**Pufff...terminados algunos examenes y con la semana que se viene (santa xD) pues les traigo el cap 4 de esta historia...criticas, sugerencias, de todo en sus review.**

**Contesto los que me dejaron n-n:**

**Dark Amy-chan: Que bien que te gusto...y perdoname por todavia no dejarte review en tu historia :( es que...no tenia tiempo para sentarme y leermelo todo xD pero te prometo que este fin de semana lo hago .**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Hola, Alba-senpai! Bueno...espero que tus preguntas hayan sido contestadas en este cap...vah, algunas que tenias jejeje y sobre la historia que me dices...pues...esperre hasta que se adelante un poco la parte del manga por donde voy y no se...por ahi la seguire..pero no estoy muy seguro :S...porque de seguro, a exepcion de ti n-n, no me dejaran review y no lo leeran xD. Ya tuve una mala experiencia, y no me gusto mucho por eso jejeje...**

**hina-uzumaki: Que bn que te haya gustado y pues...a Kiba? bien...ya pensare con quien lo dejo a nuestro amigo xD ¡Gracias por el revew! n-n.**

**Neko-O: ¡Bienvenida! Y que suerte que te gusto...aqui tienes el prox cap n-n. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Y bueno...hasta el proximo cap. ¡Dejenme reviewwss!! n-n (con todo los que se les ocurraxD y no mientan, neeh!!).**

**Sayou**

**Amaya Erizawa  
**


	5. Misterios

**Capitulo5:**_ "Misterios"_

- ¡Estas bromeando! – grito una sombra en medio de una habitación en donde solo se encontraba una chica sentada sobre una silla; al parecer en un sueño profundo.

- No…nuestros agentes lo confirmaron. Él ha vuelto a reencarnar. Pero esta vez, en una mujer – aviso otra voz, la cual pertenecía a un hombre que estaba observando fijamente a la chica inconciente.

El mismo era de ojos negros con anteojos y pelo blanco sostenido por una coleta. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa y pantalones negros, y poseía una extraña marca en su mejilla: el kanji del amor partido y de color negro

Por otro lado, la chica, tenía el mismo kanji pero en medio de su frente, dividiéndose así una parte del pequeño signo entre dos partes del mismo. Tenía anteojos de color azul-marino, con misterio de no saber como eran sus ojos por la inconciencia que llevaba la propietaria.

Su vestimenta era una polera azul que se entreabría en el ombligo, y por ultimo terminaba en un pantalón corto negro al igual que las botas largas que calzaba.

La voz aguda pero frívola volvió a escucharse en la habitación.

- No dejen que él se despierte en ella…-advirtió-. No quiero volver a tener problemas con Karin…-dijo, refiriéndose a la chica allí inconciente-. Tienes que detenerla….

El hombre que lo escuchaba se arrimo las gafas mas a su cara, y unos ojos sin sentimientos se fijaron en ellos.

- Enseguida, señor – termino, desapareciendo.

* * *

Confundida, solo se limito a bajar su cabeza. Aun pensando en el por que de la reacción del pelirrojo. 

- No importa, ya se fue – susurro Sasuke, después de acogerla en sus brazos desde detrás.

Un sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de Hinata ni bien sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al de ella. Trago saliva nerviosa, y apretó sus manos junto a su pecho con fuerza, al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello.

- S-Sasuke-kun…-gimió con un tono de voz casi irresistible para los oídos del hombre.

Sasuke levanto sus ojos hacia la expresión en el rostro de Hinata y luego se percato de lo tensa que estaba. Sonrió internamente, y se aparto de ella.

- Lo lamento…–confeso, acomodándose un poco su uniforme que había quedado medio arrugado.

Se puso más roja que nunca, y presiono aun más sus brazos contra su pecho.

- N-No…y-yo-ah…- la vergüenza la dominaba.

- No importa¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – pregunto con su voz grave y suave, agarrando la mochila de él y la de Hinata-. Es tarde, y de seguro tus padres deben de estar preocupados.

No podía moverse, estaba inmóvil. Los nervios y la timidez la rodeaban por completo. Y más con aquella invitación que le había ofrecido el Uchiha.

- A-ah…yo…-tartamudeo, pero enseguida guardo silencio al ver su mochila frente a sus ojos.

- Vamos, no aceptare un _**no**_ como respuesta – le aseguro Sasuke, dejando la mochila en los brazos de la pelinegro.

La chica parpadeo un poco confundida a la reacción, puesto que no esperaba una invitación y menos que le dijera un "no" y él no lo aceptase.

Abrazo su mochila y por dentro sonrió, aunque una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Él no parecía ser el chico malo que tanto decían los otros muchachos. Tal vez…también fuese tímido como ella, y no podía soportar tantas acusaciones de parte de sus fans.

Sasuke se encamino hacia la salida de la habitación de ella, pero al no verla seguirle, se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto al verla con una leve sonrisa en su cara roja, y aun quieta en aquel lugar.

Al escucharlo, se exalto un poco, así que soltó nuevamente su mochila. Nerviosa, se agacho enseguida a recogerla pero la mano del Uchiha sobre la de ella la congelo por completo.

- E-Es que….L-Lo lamento…Sasuke-kun –.Observo la cara del Uchiha.

Los ojos de él se posaban en sus manos semi-unidas, por lo que decidió seguir con la caricia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, agarrando la mochila.

Se levantaron, y Hinata estaba completamente atónita y nerviosa por la unida de manos que tenia mas abajo. Sasuke, por su lado, experimentaba que se sentía sentir aquella mano, calida, reconfortante.

Pasados unos segundos, el Uchiha subió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Hinata; la cual seguía mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

- Vámonos – ordeno con un tono murmurado, aunque parecía estar más concentrado en disfrutar la calidez que le daba la mano de aquella "admiradora secreta".

Hinata lo observo rápidamente y asintió.

- H-Hai…-susurro con un tono apagado

* * *

Bostezo aburrido¿acaso no saldría mas de allí? Ya de seguro estaría en condiciones de hacerlo, y estaría conociente. Pero¿era verdad? 

Se rasco un poco la cabeza, y al ver que se le hacia tarde para ir a su casa, decidió entrar en la enfermería.

Se levanto de donde estaba y se dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, no pudo predecir con quien se choco. Al parecer no había hecho caso omiso a su falta de respeto, y continuo su camino. Eran dos personas…

Kiba se aparto enseguida. ¿Hinata y Sasuke¿Desde cuando? A él no lo había visto entrar, y menos estar con la Hyuuga.

Hinata no parecía mirarle, tenía la cabeza gacha y un puño cerrado cerca de su labio inferior; nerviosa. En cambio, Sasuke parecía estar muy tranquilo.

Observo con detenimiento mientras se alejaban sin siquiera dirigirle alguna mirada, y se detuvo enseguida al ver las manos entrelazadas.

Al principio se quedo completamente en shock pero luego fue comprendiendo cada ausencia leve que había tenido su amiga durante estas semanas, y se sintió fatal al ver que ella no le había contado nada.

- ¡Kiba!-se escucho desde el pasillo, y pronto un rubio salio a la luz-. ¡Estaba con el idiota de Sai y…!-. Enmudeció al instante, dándose cuenta de que su amiga estaba junto al Uchiha-. ¡¿eh¡¿Hinata¡¿Qué haces con ese baka?! –pregunto al divisarlos por completo.

Mordió su labio inferior: de seguro el Uzumaki seria peor que Kiba en cuanto a los secretos. Cerró sus ojos nerviosa como si eso solucionara algo, pero solo aumento su miedo a que le dijeran a alguien.

- Lárgate, usurakontachi –escucho desde su lado.

Abrió sus ojos y miro a Sasuke, parecía estar molesto y fastidiado. Sus ojos negros estaban entrecerrados y al parecer apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

Naruto, enojado, se acerco hacia él y lo agarro de la camisa.

- ¡¿Qué me dijiste, baka?! –grito con un tono exasperado.

Hinata, viendo la pelea que se avecinaba, soltó la mano de Sasuke y apoyo sus manos sobre uno de los ante-brazos de Naruto que tenía fuertemente a la camisa de Sasuke.

- N-Naruto-kun, por favor…-le pidió, mirándolo con ojos de miedo y suplica.

¿Cómo podía poner esa cara¡No tenia vergüenza alguna! La rabia lo poseyó, y la odio por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala amiga de no contar estas cosas¿Por qué le tenia tanta desconfianza? Soltó un gemido molesto y, a regañadientes, dejo al pelinegro.

Kiba miraba todo desde su perspectiva, advirtiendo cada movimiento de Sasuke y Naruto que resultaran no muy beneficiados en el futuro. Se tranquilizo; no podía perder el control ahora, pero tampoco podía negarse que en este día habían pasado cosas muy extrañas.

Sasuke se acomodo la camisa y volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de Hinata, continuando su camino como si nada.

La aludida, solo se dejo llevar, no sin antes voltear su cabeza y notar a Naruto y Kiba mirándola con un deje de decepción; más por el castaño y noto odio en el rostro de Naruto. Un poco dolida, volvió su mirada a su frente; pensando en si había hecho bien en no contarles nada al respecto. No obstante, sabía que eso era mentira.­

* * *

El maullido de un gato hizo que volviese a la realidad de tanto pensar en él. De tanto dejarse engañar con fantasías que nunca ocurrirían. Reanimándose un poco, se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa. 

Después de su hermano, se saco los zapatos y con su mano libre del maletín apoyo la palma con la fría pared. ¿Qué pasaría ahora¿Cómo iba a mirarlo el día del "White Day"?. O mejor dicho¿Cómo iba a poder verlo mañana? Era en vano que siguiera insistiendo, siempre fue así: pesimista.

Y no era solo Gaara, sino también a Sasuke. Había hecho el ridículo, todo para espiar algo que nunca hubiese querido saber. Le hubiese gustado quedarse así, indiferente a lo que Gaara sintiese, a lo que él le gustase. Resultaba más doloroso, mucho más fantástico.

- ¡Hey! – le animo Sai, mientras tenía en sus manos un gato siamés de ojos celestes como el cielo-. Mira quien ha venido a saludarte, hermana. La sonrisa de Sai se amplio con la contracción de sus ojos a unos alegres, y le acerco el gato hacia el rostro de Amaya.

Escucho nuevamente el maullido. Forzó una media sonrisa y alzo a su gato, abrazándolo con fuerza. No estaba de muy buen humor, pero Kitty siempre la ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

- ¿Sai…? – pregunto después de sentir el calor del gato en su rostro.

- Dime – le contesto rápidamente, sin dejar de observarla.

- ¿Podrías dejarme un rato a solas en nuestra habitación?-. El gato maulló nuevamente y ella lo arropo en sus brazos, mirando a otro lado que no fuese su hermano.

Sai suspiro. No era lo que mas quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Respetaba a su hermana, y no quería hacerle más mal del que ya tenia. Dos, y lo decía en forma irónica, eran compañía.

- A veces me gustaría saber como se siente ser rechazado por alguien importante para ti –una risa inocente se escucho de parte de él-. Solo para ayudarte superar este problema pronto.- finalizo, entrando a la cocina.

Su mueca falsa de felicidad se rompió por completo, pero al escuchar a su hermano un poco de su animo era levantando; por lo menos sabia que siempre podía confiar en él. Aun por todo lo que ella le hizo, seguía así con ella…tan bueno, tan solidario. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos rojizos. Eso le recordaba a Hinata¿Que debía hacer?

Obviamente que nada, tenía que dejarlo pasar. Porque, un hombre nunca podía interferir entre el amor que se tenían dos mejores amigas. Pero aun así, algo en ella le decía que todo no iba a estar como antes.

Se encerró en su habitación, y por consiguiente las lágrimas dejaron el camino de un amor no correspondido en aquella habitación.

* * *

El camino se torno silencioso y aburrido. No sabia como podía charlar, sus nervios la poseían. 

Trato de buscar un tema de conversación…algo que rompiera ese silencio asqueroso en donde las miradas de ciertos chicos que salían de la escuela gobernaban en el reino de este.

- Lo siento, te hice pasar un mal momento – dijo Sasuke, saldando la cuenta pendiente que tenia Hinata con la conversación.

- No hay cuidado, mañana trataré de hablarles – su voz sonaba un poco apagada, pero igual cortes y agradable.

- ¿Seguro? – sus ojos la miraron-. Me parece que tendrás mucho que hablar después de esto… ¿se los has contado antes?

Hinata meneo la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

- Y-Yo…pues, me da vergüenza. Pero…Sasuke-kun, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa –su mano derecha se formo en puño y se acostó en su pecho-. ¿Por qué…me elegiste a mí?

El Uchiha vacilo en contestar. Observo como volvía sus ojos al frente. ¡Que tonta era! Deseo que la tierra la tragase. Esa pregunta era demasiado directa, demasiado estupida.

- Eres…diferente a las demás. Menos ruidosa…-volvió a mirarla, no mentía-. Pero no importa eso….Dime, tu… ¿Qué te ha gustado de mi¿Es igual que todas las de fansclub¿Solo me quieres para que las otras te tenga envidia?

- ¡N-No! – dijo, con aquella voz avergonzada.

Sasuke se inmuto un poco, pero luego su rostro formo una mueca apacible. Hinata sonrió con impaciencia, aunque aun los nervios no se iban.

- Y-Yo…-sus labios temblaban-. Sasuke-kun, yo te quiero porque, al conocerte de lejos, eh visto que eres una persona buena…fría pero amable. Eres inteligente – su sonrojo aumento-…lindo…-empezó a juguetear con sus dedos-…algo diferente de los demás.

- ¿Diferente? – repitió, soltando un suspiro y metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos-. Yo no soy diferente…Solo un chico con poca vida social, y ganas de no desperdiciar mi tiempo en eso. Necesito nutrirme- explico.

- ¿Nutrirte?

- Si, los amigos te estorban…Siempre tienes que hablar de algo que te paso en el día, y sino tienes nada que contar….te dejan solo. No encuentro a nadie que no le gusta hablar de otra cosa que sean "chicas" o "football". Es mejor concentrarse en algo que me ayude en el futuro. Como las artes…o esas cosas.

- T-Te pareces a mi primo…-recalco, inconcientemente.

Sus ojos negros la miraron de reojo. Su inconciencia todavía dominaba, así que se dejo llevar por el momento. De verdad eran iguales, nada más que…su primo la odiaba.

- Por el apellido creo que es el de primer año de preparatoria, sino me equivoco – hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Ese tipo no me agrada…parece que cada mirada te esta rebajando a algo parecido a la "escoria".

- No…-su susurro se entristeció -. Él solo…esta triste por algo que yo le hice. Descarga su odio a los demás, es inevitable –la tristeza la domino-. Todo por mi culpa.

- ¿Hum?

Alzo la vista y vio que a unos metros se encontraba su casa. Sonrió con dulzura a Sasuke y soltó sus manos. Tenia que olvidar lo que acaba de contar, no podía profundizarlo. Dolía recordarlo.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke-kun – se inclino frente a él-. Y también por aceptar mis sentimientos. De verdad esto muy agrad…

Levanto su mirada para encontrarse con Sasuke, el cual le dio un beso en la frente.

- Cuídate – dijo, seriamente al irse.

Enmudeció sin quitarle la vista por un segundo hasta verlo desparecer. Estaba paralizada. Ese beso había sido tan…dulce pero rápido.

Se dirigió hacia su casa, quedándose frente a la puerta con cara pensativa. ¿Le había molestado que hablase de cosas tan personales la primera vez¿Esto podría afectar algo en su relación? Meneo su cabeza con negación y puso una mano en el perillo de la puerta. La abrió y entro en silencio.

- Hinata-chan, okairi – le dijo su madre, tan atenta como siempre.

- Tadaima…-respondió con tardío, sin estar mucho en concordancia con la situación.

- Hanabi-chan me ha contado lo que ha pasado hoy. ¡Que suerte tiene ese Uchiha, hija!

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojo por completo. ¡¿Hanabi lo sabia?!

- ¿Cómo es que…Hanabi-neesan…lo sabe? – pregunto pausadamente, con el corazón a mil por hora.

- ¿Mah¿No te ha dicho? Me contó que eso se lo dijo una de las chicas del FC de ese chico. ¡Que popular es¿no?! – su sonrisa se ampliaba mientras se acercaba hacia ella-. Tu padre se pondrá feliz cuando…

- ¡No, mamá, ni una sola palabra a Otosa! – le recalco, con voz nerviosa.

Hiashi no era de los que se tomaba estas relaciones del "chico popular" con su hija tan fácilmente. Es mas, cuando se había hecho amiga de Naruto y Kiba, estaba constantemente al pie de la letra de lo que ella pudiese contarle. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante si él lo sabía¡No la dejaría ni cruzar palabra!

La madre parecía pensativa por lo reciente dicho. Espero con quietud.

- Por favor, mamá. Conoces muy bien a Otosa, te ruego que no te lo cuentes hasta ya pasados unos días… ¿esta bien? Le avisaré a Hanabi-neesan – termino, subiendo las escaleras.

- Esta bien, corazón –escucho, antes de tocar la puerta de su hermana.

- ¿Hanabi-neesan?

No contesto nadie. Apoyo el oído por la puerta y oyó un susurro de música leve. Echo un bufido de impaciencia pero igual toco con delicadeza.

- ¡Hanabi-neesan, es importante! – recalco, con voz a tono alto.

La puerta se abrió, y se vio a una Hanabi despeinada y de fondo música "heavy metal".

- ¿Qué pasa, neesama? –pregunto con somnolencia.

- ¿Qué es ese rumor que escuchaste en la escuela?

- No lo se, las del FC de Sasuke de mi división lo gritaron a los chillidos después del recreo. Creo que se ha enterado todo el mundo – sonrió picaramente-. ¡Mira tú, suertuda¡Y yo decía que no lo lograrías!

Sonrió con vergüenza al ver tal halago de su hermana. Pero volvió en si, preocupada.

- Esto es terrible…-susurro.

- Descuida, hermanita. Solo te perseguirán las del FC…-puso su dedo índice en el mentón -…los del periódico escolar –contó con sus dedos-. Esa banda de chismosos, llamada "Akatsuki"…y creo que nadie mas.

Una gota de pena ajena se le callo por la frente. Tembló con inquietud. ¿Quién era mejor para ayudarla en estos momentos¿Sus amigos? Kiba y Naruto no podían ser…No hasta mañana. Quería evitar sonsacar mas ese tema, y evitar que lo supusiese más gente. Evitar la cara de odio de ellos, o la reprimenda que tendría si los llamaba.

La única que le quedaba era Amaya, si, ella podría ayudarla. Siempre en sus aprietos, era la única.

- Escucha, Hanabi-neesan –la miro a los ojos-. No quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie más¿esta bien? Cuando venga Otosa, ni una sola palabra¿de acuerdo? – arrastraba las palabras, por miedo a que en cualquier momento su padre la descubriese.

- Muy bien. Secreto guardado¿algo más? – pregunto con tranquilidad.

- No, gracias – y con una pequeña reverencia, se encerró en su cuarto.

Telefoneo a Amaya, y espero a que atendiese. Era raro, normalmente alguien ya debía de haber atendido a los 2 tonos. Pero finalmente, a los 5 tonos, la voz de Sai se escucho. Creo que la impaciencia la estaba alterando.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Sai-kun? Soy Hinata¿podrías llamar a Amaya-san, por favor? –trataba de no sonar alterada, y una voz aplacada fue lo que logro.

- Oh, Hinata…-ocurrió una pausa-.Pues, el tema es que mi hermanita no se encuentra muy bien en este momento – dijo con seguridad.

Hinata se quedo con ojos sorprendidos. Tal vez…Gaara no la había aceptado, o su accidente hoy a la tarde le callo muy mal. ¿Cómo no…se había dado cuenta?

- ¿Es por lo que me pasó a mí¡Dile que ya estoy bien! – contesto, esperando a que fuese esa la razón de su "estado" en ese momento.

- Creeme que si fuese por eso, ya te hubiese llamado – guardo silencio y después continúo-. Pero es un tema relacionado a _eso_.

- ¿Qué ocurrió¿Fue por Gaara-kun, verdad? – se sentó sobre su cama.

Sai suspiro. Esto era genial. Su mejor amiga sufrió un mal de amores, y ella revoloteando con Sasuke. Se sentía culpable.

- Si –vacilo- Parece que no le ha importado en lo mas mínimos sus sentimientos –parecía estar furioso, porque a lo ultimo soltó un gruñido.

Mantuvo su silencio. Comprendiendo como se sentía aquello, por más que a ella no le hubiese pasado lo mismo. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

- ¿Podría…ir a verla?

- Lo siento. Ni siquiera ha querido hablar conmigo. Ahora esta…-se oyó un estruendo-. ¿Hermana, que te estas haciendo? –su voz estaba alejada.

- Sai…Me…me duele mucho - gimió la débil voz de Amaya

- "_Amaya-san..."_ ¿Sai-kun¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – se llevo una mano al mentón con preocupación-. _"¡¿Qué te ocurre, Amaya-san?!!"_

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Dónde te duele¡Papá, Mamá¡Rápido! – grito alarmado.

Los gemidos de Amaya aumentaban, por lo tanto la ansiedad de Hinata crecía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí¿Por qué Amaya estaba soltando alaridos de esa forma?

Espero a que todo el ruido de los pies de sus padres cesara, para luego empezar con los gritos de la madre tan preocupados como la voz interior de Hinata.

Sai contesto nuevamente el teléfono.

- ¿Hinata-san? – ahora sonaba agitado, con prisa-. ¿Podríamos dejar esto para otro día?

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- No tengo tiempo para explicarte… ¿te llamaremos, si? – dijo, y después colgó.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Y poco supo de qué se trataba el dolor de su mejor amiga. Era algo raro… ¿si hoy estaba perfectamente bien, no? Era absolutamente irracional que terminara en un estado como el que se describía en la escucha. Conociéndola, no tenía antecedentes de ninguna enfermedad física repentina. Tampoco sufría de locuras, o epilepsia. Era una chica normal. ¿Cómo era posible? Salvo que se hubiese lastimado. No, ella no era tan torpe. ¡Era algo imposible!

Dejo que la desesperación fluyera hasta que empezara a disminuir. Esto era una situación de sumo cuidado. Debía controlarse, y tratar de pensar con claridad.

- Okairi, querido – escucho desde fuera de la habitación.

Si su padre estaba ya en su casa, eran una salvación. El padre de Amaya y Hiashi se llevaban muy bien, además siempre mantenían contacto; ya que trabajaban juntos. Salio enseguida, con paso apresurado.

- ¡Otosa! – grito mientras llegaba a su altura-. ¡Amaya-san esta en problemas!

- ¿Erizawa? – los ojos blanquecinos de su padre jugaron en la habitación-. ¿Qué le sucedió?

- P-pues – vio como su padre se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba el teléfono, lo siguió-…es-estaba hablando con Sai-kun y…escuche de fondo gemidos de dolor de ella. Después me colgaron– junto sus manos sobre su pecho-. Su madre parecía estar muy preocupada – susurro al final-. Amaya gritaba sin cesar "me duele, me duele" – imitaba su voz con demasiado dolor, como si ella estuviese sintiéndolo.

Los dedos de su padre se movieron con velocidad en el teléfono y espero a que alguien atendiese. Su madre estaba junto a ella, para calmarla.

- Todo saldrá bien, hija. – le animo.

Era mentira. Una sombra para tratar de que ella no perdiese el control. De que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Debía ser fuerte, había un trillón de cosas que le hubiesen pasado. Algunas graves, otras no.

Trato de ver en sus recuerdos que había hecho hoy. Para apacigua su descontrol, para encontrar una cura a esa situación. Buscaba algo de satisfacción para no sonsacar lo peor.

- ¿Erizawa-san? Eh recibido información de que su hija esta en peligros¿se encuentra bien¿Podría decirme su localización? – siempre sonando tan profesional, aun si un conocido de él estuviese en grave riesgo.

Su padre no se movió para nada. Eso la dejo en total desconcierto. Pensó en que cosas podían haberle afectado, pero era extraño que hubiese reaccionado así. Era todo tan confuso, no entendía nada. Los regalos, su rostro lleno de ansiedad para regalárselo a Gaara. Hasta ahí había sabido de ella. Hizo un movimiento extraño al acomodarse. Eso le mejoro los recuerdos.

En la enfermería. La pelinegro no se encontraba cuando despertó. Normalmente todo lo malo que le pasaba, Amaya siempre se encontraba allí. Esperando a que se siéntese mejor. Pero¿Por qué no estaba allí? .Aun con Sasuke, estaría igual. Mostraba un grado de misterio muy alto. O a menos que…Se le puso la piel de gallina. Como aquel día, intentara hacer lo mismo.

**.Flash Back**.

El sol bañaba la actividad que se encontraba haciendo bajo su merced. Las personas estaban alegres, haciendo un picnic bajo el ejército de árboles de cerezo que extendía su belleza en todo el parque. Aquel día era perfecto para pasarla en familia.

Amaya y Hinata jugaban con Sai a las escondidas. La primera se escondió atrás de una fuente en el centro del parque, y la segunda detrás de un carro que vendía hot-dogs. Sai era el que contaba.

- ¡30! – finalizo, dándose vuelta.

Miro en la planicie, e ignoro a su familia que reían al verlo buscar a sus amigas. Avanzo con diversión por todos lados, buscando primero a su amiga.

- ¡Sai! – llamo Hanabi, parecía tener unos 6 años.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hanabi-san?

- ¡Hinata-neesan se encuentra en…!.

Sai le tapo la boca, e indico que se callará.

- Es más divertido buscarla… ¿esta bien?

Hanabi asintió, molesta.

- Eres muy malo, Sai – le grito, sacándole una lengua y luego yéndose a donde sus padres estaban.

Sai se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras se iba. Volvió a su labor.

Busco por las los lugares que no había inspeccionado. Y en una esquina, vio a una Amaya tratándose de encoger a más no poder tras la fuente.

- ¡Te encontré! – grito con gran alegría, corriendo tras su hermana.

- ¡Ah! – emprendió la huida, hacia donde Sai estaba contando con anterioridad-. ¡Te voy a ganar, hermanito!

Sai aumento su velocidad, y la atrapo entre sus brazos. La velocidad con que estuvieron corriendo y el repentino choque, hizo que cayeran al piso.

- ¡Hina-chan¡Sálvame! – dijo entre carcajadas Amaya, tratando de safarse de su hermano.

- ¿Eh? – él no se había dado cuenta, pero la pequeña silueta de Hinata corrió hacia el árbol-. ¡Oh no! –se desato del abrazo con su hermana, y trato de alcanzarla con todo su esfuerzo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Hinata había llegado a destino. Salvándose ella y Amaya.

- ¡Ganamos! – anuncio, con un salto. La voz aguda y tímida de ella, hizo que la familia de ella pusiese una cara de ternura, menos su pequeña hermana.

- ¡Hooray! – le felicito Amaya, pasando de Sai y abrazando a su amiga.

Hinata le correspondió el abrazo con una risa tímida pero agradable.

Sai sonrió y se unió a ella. Hanabi se adelanto.

- Ahora que han terminado¿me dejaran jugar? – pregunto.

- Por supuesto. Pero tendrás que…-comenzó Amaya.

- No, tu no vas a jugar –le detuvo Hanabi enseguida-. No me agradas, me da miedo esos ojos rojos que tienes. Así que tú no jugaras.

La sonrisa del rostro de Amaya desapareció. Se sorprendió un poco, pero luego cerró los ojos.

Sai y Hinata la miraron de reojo.

- Si quieres…puedo contar, para que no te asustes…-respondió en voz baja.

- No¡no me agradas¡No quiero que juegues! –sentencio.

Esas palabras hicieron que el rostro de la pelinegro se entristeciera lentamente. Finalmente, bajo su rostro y intento ocultar el sollozo que estaba naciendo en su pequeño ser.

- ¡Hanabi! –le reprendió su madre, que ya había escuchado demasiado.

La madre de Hinata y la de Amaya se reunieron con los niños. Hinata con Sai trataron de hacer sentir a Amaya un poco mejor. Acercaron sus rostros hacia el oculto de Amaya y extendieron sus manos al mismo tiempo para tocarle. La pelinegro rechazo con penuria sus ganas de ayudar, sollozando:

- ¡Déjenme en paz! –su voz sonaba chillona, enojada-. ¡Déjenme sola! hacia su padre, y se le tiro con tristeza al torso.

- ¡Neesan! -.Sai la siguió enseguida.

Hinata solo fue una expectante de como Amaya rechazaba con empujones a Sai. Luego miro a Hanabi, la cual estaba con cara de odio escuchando las reprimendas de la madre de ella y la de Amaya. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. La odiaba tanto, tenia que admitirlo. Tan…creída, tan…odiosa, tan…discriminativa.

Después de unos días pasados al incidente, se entero que su mejor amiga no tenía ganas de salir de su casa. Que si lo intentaban hacia un escándalo y berrinches. Que si trataban de hablarle se ponía a llorar…y les cerraba la puerta en la cara. Todo por culpa de su hermana.

Las semanas pasaron, y Hinata no pude evitar sentirse mal y solitaria en las clases. Sai también faltaba, por lo que solo pasaba con tristeza todas las tardes a la casa de ellos. Pero no había nadie. Ni siquiera sus padres.

Al llegar a su casa una tarde de otoño, el teléfono sonó con gran alboroto. Hiashi atendió con rapidez. Su rostro se torno pálido enseguida.

- Haruka, acompáñame – susurro al cortar el teléfono, dirigiéndose hacia el perchero para agarrar su abrigo.

Su madre corrió a su lado, e hizo lo mismo. Mirándola a sus pequeñas, le poso una mano en la cabeza a la más grande.

- ¿Cuidaras de Hanabi-chan hasta que regresemos? – pregunto, aún sin borrar esa sonrisa alegre que siempre llevaba.

No entendía muy bien, pero asintió. La puerta se cerró con fuerza después de esto. Dejando a dos chicas desconcertadas por lo sucedido. Volvieron a sus actividades, con una felicidad desbordante de parte de Hanabi. Aunque Hinata no compartía el mismo sentimiento, algo no estaba pasando bien.

Frente a la puerta de los Erizawa se encontraba Hinata junto a su madre. Sentía inseguridad, algo le daba miedo. Aun así, quería entrar, ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo. La madre toco la puerta.

- Buenos Días, Haruka. Tanto tiempo – respondió una señora de cabellos negros como la brea y ojos de un color rosa oscuro.

- Es un placer volverte a ver, Naoki -.Avanzo hacia dentro, de la mano de Hinata.

La pequeña llevo su mano derecha bajo su mentón, como de costumbre, y miro hacia el interior de la casa. Tenía un ambiente sombrío, espeluznante. Esta no era la casa de los Erizawa…Era una casa de terror, o eso predecía.

- ¡Sai¡Ha llegado Hinata-chan! – grito Naoki-. Acompáñame a la cocina, Haruka.- le amageo con la mano, y sonrió al dirigirse hacia la nombrada.

- Claro –miro a su hija, ya que esta no quería soltarla-. Esta bien, Hina-chan, ya vendrá Sai-kun. Solo esperalo aquí.

- ¿Y Amaya¿No esta? –la fina ligereza de su voz, hizo que Haruka se preocupase.

El rostro de su madre hizo una mueca pensativa. Sonrió sin más, aunque con preocupación en su corazón. Paso su mano por el rostro de la niña asustada, y fingió la mejor manera de complacer su deseo.

- Ahora le pregunto a Naoki¿esta bien? Tú mientras juega con Sai.

Meneo su cabeza afirmando. Su madre la dejo, y el silencio presto los olvidados sonidos de la dejada habitación a la cocina; donde podía escuchar la charla de su madre con la de Amaya. Pronto vio a Sai bajar por las escaleras.

- ¡Hina-chan! –la abrazo con fuerza al tenerla cerca.

Al principio le incomodo un poco el tacto, hasta se había sonrojado por la vergüenza. Era extraño que Amaya no avíese venido tras él.

- ¿Sai-kun, sabes donde esta Amaya?

- Etto…-carraspeo-. Esta arriba. No creo que quieras verla… ¡Hina-chan!

Subió las escaleras con prisa, buscando la habitación de Sai y Amaya. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos quedaron perplejos al ver a su amiga, arrodillada, tumbada a una esquina de su cama. Su mano sostenía un chuchillo, el cual estaba apunto de pasarse por su muñeca.

- ¿Amaya…-san? – no podía creerlo¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? Tembló con pavor, sin saber que hacer o actuar.

- ¡Nee-san! -. Sai se tiro encima de la niña suicida, ocasionando que esta pegara un grito casi aturdidor.

- ¡Suéltame¡Déjame terminar rápido! – las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos rojos-. ¡No quiero que nadie me moleste!

- ¡No lo hagas¡Mamá dijo que no agarraras objetos filosos! –aumento su fuerza, y la apretó mas contra si mismo-. ¡Detente, Nee-san!

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! – el cuchillo rozo parte de la mejilla de Sai, ocasionándole un corte profundo.

- ¡Basta! – grito con enfado Naoki, llegando rápidamente a la altura de Amaya y proporcionándole una cachetada, después de sacarle el cuchillo.

La golpeada instantáneamente pateo a Sai a un lado, y fue corriendo fuera de la habitación. Empujo a Hinata sin siquiera haberla visto. No obstante, su amiga seguía en shock, con los ojos clavados en la figura siniestra y cambiada de Amaya. Sai la siguió hasta que le cerró la puerta en la cara. Como de costumbre. Un escalofrió paso por su espalda, al ver ese acto. Sintió tanto miedo. Amaya… ¿esa era Amaya¿Cómo pudo hacer cosa semejante? Los brazos de su madre pronto la apaciguaron, pero no calmaron su temblar exterior. Estaba anonadada, sus ojos lo demostraban. Su amiga se había vuelto loca, completamente.

- Lamento todo esto – se escucho desde detrás, la débil voz de Naoki. Todavía sostenía el cuchillo en la mano derecha-. Ella…no esta bien, hay muchas cosas que la afectan psicológicamente y no puede seguir adelante. Su corazón es muy débil…para esos sentimientos de rechazo que recibe a diario. Créanme que tratamos de hacer lo mejor. Me duele mucho más que a ti Hina-chan.

Soltó un gemido sordo, sin su conciencia permitida. Entonces era eso, esos insultos, los de la escuela, los del jardín, los de Hanabi; habían empeorado el ánimo de su amiga.

Haruka la abrazo con más fuerza. No había entendido mucho lo que Naoki había dicho, pero de algo estaba segura, si se acercaba nuevamente a ella…por ahí la lastimaría. ¿Ya no se consideraban amigas¿Que acaso estaba enojada con ella¿Por qué había actuado así¿Tan malo era? La compresión no era su tema más destacado, pero intento hacerlo de todos modos. Por más que le tomara años, su amistad no podía terminar en un simple alejamiento. El estar apartadas tampoco iba a servir para entender su dolor.

Pasado un mes, Amaya había vuelto a la normalidad, con lo cual su asistencia y ánimos volvieron a hacer recobrado.

Hinata olvido todo lo malo que había sucedido, porque lo bueno quiso regresar. La normalidad abrazo sus vidas nuevamente, desenfundando toda sospecha que tenia Hinata con respecto a Amaya. Definitivamente estarían juntas para siempre. Ocurriese, lo que ocurriese. Aquella seria su promesa personal, la cual jamás rompería.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

- Haruka, acompáñame –dijo su padre al colgar el teléfono. Agarro su abrigo por segunda vez.

Ese efecto _dejavu_ era igual al de sus recuerdos. Tal vez….¿había ocurrido lo mismo¿Qué tal si Amaya…? El miedo volvió a socorrerla, pero esta vez más maduro, más absorto en lo que respecta a la preocupación de una persona. A lo que ella podría haber hecho esta vez, algo mucho mas grave. La promesa, no tenia que olvidarla. Se juro, dispuesta a hacer lo imposible por entender la in entendible actitud de su amiga.

- ¡Oto-san! – sus ojos volvieron al anonadados de antes. Su madre parecía haberlo reconocido.

- Hija, esta vez….Amaya no lo hizo – le aseguro Hiashi, con tranquilidad.

Pero el mensaje no fue el mismo. ¿Y si hubiese sido inconsciente¿O algo así? La confusión la rodeo otra vez, debía de tener algún pista….Solo acompañando a sus padre podría comprobarlo. Esta vez no seria solo una espectadora. Su mente comprensiva había desarrollado métodos para poder comprender a Amaya, definitivamente la haría sentir mejor esta vez.

- Quiero ir igual – dijo con decisión, y fue por su abrigo con apuro.

Hanabi salio de su habitación al escuchar tanto movimiento en la casa. Vio a Hinata salir con una polera celeste, lo que la observada no se había dado ni tiempo de escoger.

- Hermana¿Dónde vas?

- Con Oto-san y Oka-san. – le susurro rápidamente Bajo las escaleras, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

- ¡Espera¡¿A dónde?! – le grito desde el balcón de la escalera.

- ¡A visitar a Amaya-san! –.Cerro la puerta tras si, y se metió al coche policía de Hiashi.

El motor arranco, haciendo un leve ronroneo en los asientos. Observo a su padre como aceleraba sin esperar a que el motor se hubiese calentando, lo que ocasiono que el auto se parara al instante. Escucho como maldecía, y como Haruka le calmaba.

- Todo estará bien querido, solo cálmate – las manos de su madre, se posaron en el hombro izquierdo de Hiashi.

- Lo se…Es que…-se llevo una mano a la frente, nervioso.

- Tranquilo Oto-san – su voz parecía un poco más preocupada que la de ellos.

- Me preocupa como puede reaccionar Takara a todo esto –suspiro-. Últimamente no a estado durmiendo muy bien por problemas con esa niña…No se porque no quieren llevarla a un psiquiátrico – profundizo su tonalidad, a una mas grave. Estaba enfadado.

- Querido…

- No digas eso oto-san – al principio fue susurrado, pero subió su tono de voz-. ¡Esta es la primera vez en muchos años!

- ¡No me grites así, señorita!

Trago sus palabras, y el coraje reprimido que siempre aguanto. Su padre cuando se enojaba era otro tema para tenerle respeto. Por otro lado no tenía derecho a replicarle tal cosa. Si el no la entendía¿Qué podía comprender de su situación¿De cómo es pasar todo esto¡Siempre se encontraban razones¡Y las de Amaya eran las más racionales e inteligente que nunca había oído!

- ¡Ella es una enferma¡Por más que hayan pasado años, sigue igual¡¿Es que acaso no lo comprendes, hija¡Te acabaras contagiando de su locura! –su rostro se dio vuelta para ver los ojos enfadados de Hinata-. ¿Quieres defenderla, verdad? – su voz seguía dura, y distante-. Es un milagro que todavía no te hayas pegado a su locura…-volvió su mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor, y arranco el motor por segundo vez.

¡Si estaba enferma, era una enferma inteligente, amigable, bondadosa¿Es que eso no le era suficiente? Hinata descargo su furia en sus manos, no podía recriminarle. Era su padre, merecía respeto…por más que dijese barbaridades y mentiras de su amiga. Sin embargo¿eran mentiras? Los recuerdos que acaba de presenciar no eran muy favorables a su objeción sentimental.

Bajo su mirada a sus manos, jugueteo con pulgares aun con nerviosismo y bronca. No podía pensar en otra cosa, se sentía tan mal…tan preocupada. Podría estar muerta, o a punto. Todo era tan increíble. Su enfermedad había despertado después de mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué así de repente? Supuestamente en la adolescencia piensas más de lo normal. Te explicas porque es esto y aquello. Te nutres de sabiduría y experiencias. Hasta el más enfermo mental podía acurrucarse entre la sociedad, no más antes de ser prejuzgado. ¡Eso si era injusto!

Sacudió su cabeza, Amaya no era así. Aún con ese tipo de enfermedad, la solución era el calor de sus amigos, el apoyo de su familia…Sabia que no le faltaba eso. No obstante, también cabía la posibilidad del rechazo amoroso. El primer rechazo. ¿Cómo era posible¿Acaso Gaara no había visto lo increíble que era su mejor amiga? Hasta donde la conoció, no era más tímida como ella. Simplemente quería preguntar, comprobar y entender. Su formula psicológica a cada acción que realizaba era admirable. Aunque cuando no le funcionaba, su depresión era…anormal, contagiosa, preocupante. Tal vez por eso…había tenido esta enfermedad…tan repetían y misteriosa. La información recordada de Naoki también surgió en este recabo de ideas. Fuerte y saludable físicamente. Débil y asustadiza mentalmente. ¿Por qué justamente afectaba también sus acciones? Justamente los defectos los tenía allí, en su corazón. En sus pensamientos, y en las cartas que elegía para enfrentar lo arreglado en la mente.

El coche se detuvo frente a un hospital. El más conocido de todo el barrio. Descendió del coche con rapidez, y siguió a sus padres. Su mente rondaba en alguna parte de su cerebro, pensando en todos esos recuerdos viejos y melancólicos. Los que le permitían entrar en un mundo de placer impermitido, imposible en ese momento. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pero no a menos preocuparse.

Abrieron las puertas del hospital, y no más adelante les esperaba Sai...con una mueca no muy convincente. ¿Qué destino la deparaba a su mejor amiga…?

* * *

**Woot! Después de unos cuantos meses muerta, poco a poco voy renaciendo. Vah, aqui les traigo el cap cinco...me salio bastante largo, asi que de seguro se quedaron satisfechos¿eh?. Bueno, nada, respondo reviews:**

**DREIGNUS: Hola! Cuanto Tiempo!. Todas tus preguntas solo te puedo dar una respuesta mi senpai: sigue leyendo n-n...pero te adelanto que como Gaara-kun esta en la escuela tamb veras a Temari-chan y a Kankurou-kun. ¡Ya veré como progresas! **

**hina-uzumaki: ¡Hola! Pues...a Naruto le gusta alguien...pero todavia no se sabe a quien! xD**

**Mede of Scripio: ¡Hola! Wuaa! Me mataras por tardar tanto,pero revivi. Ya leeré la continuacion de tus historias...(espero que las hayas subido todas nuevamente, sin contratiempo) Gracias por el aliento! Realmente me estoy esforzando para ser una historia emotiva y atrayente n.n.**

**Lizirien: ¡Hola! Woot! Todo se verá en la historia xD...¿porque en casi todos los mensaje eres la única que me dice que le gusta ver sufrir a Amaya? jajaja!**

**kaname87: Porfin lo hize! Asi que a leer se ha dicho :P**

**Sayou!**

**Amaya Erizawa**


End file.
